Endless devotion
by Chichiforever
Summary: AFter three years she's back, Can Darien and the others gain her trust once more? Who is the small child with Serena? Who's the father? Darien or this new guy Nick?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so I redid this story a bit hope its better.**

Taking a deep breath she walked out of the plane on her way to baggage claim. Looking back she saw her little one fast asleep in his arms, peaceful and happy.

"I can't believe it's been three years, Ren" the man spoke while adjusting the small toddler in his arms.

"If I had it my way I would of never left" She replied

Her name was Serena she was 5'6 with long blond hair that was pulled up into two elegant buns with additional hair falling from the buns down to her ankles. She wore super flare jean and a smocked top that fell slightly off her shoulder falling just below her belly button reviling a bit of her tight abs.

She looked over at the man who was 6'0 with very short brown hair that spiked in the front but laid flat on the back, he had deep Green eyes. His name was Nick, as she watched him struggle to adjust the sleeping toddler who had light pink hair placed in the same buns as Serena; she could not help but smile.

Coming up behind the two where three young men, Zack --short messy blond hair and ice blue eyes, he was the same age as Serena 18.

Jay a blond headed man with almost the same hair cut as nick but a little longer with Red eyes, he was 19.

Lastly there was Mitchell who was the same age as nick 21 he had white hair that fell to his gold-yellow eyes.

They grabbed the remaining bags and made their way out of the Air port, all happy to finally be home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**A month later at a temple in Tokyo**

"I feel her" a small black cat with a cresset moon on her forehead said looking around at the group.

"What do you mean 'you feel her'?" asked a tall 6'2 handsome male, pushing his lavender short hair from his ocean blue eyes.

"She has returned….Darien she's back" the cat happily replied.

Everyone in the room looked at one another in surprise. It had been three years since they had seen their leader and friend.

"I've had this feeling for a month now, but felt not to say anything until I knew for sure…"

"WHAT?! Luna you've known for a month Serena was back and never told us?!" a tall 5'7 raven haired girl yelled standing up anger taking over her features.

"Rei...Calm yourself it won't help the situation" a small 5'6 girl with short blue hair said placing her hand on her friends shoulder.

The two sat back down when Lita the tallest of the girls 5'9 with long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail spoke up. "Do you know where she is?"

The cat shook her head "No, I'm blocked from finding her….it's like….like she doesn't want to be found"

"But Luna if you can't find her how do you know she's here?" a tall 5'7 long blond haired girl asked.

"Mina, she's no longer the same girl from three years ago….she's stronger I can since her because well She's _her_"

"Luna you don't mean…" a little white cat with the same mark as Luna spoke up.

"Yes airtimes' the princess has returned..." The group of girls and Darien sat in shock "serena….is serenity…" Darien whispered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

After getting settled into a new home just a few blocks from the Jinn Park, serena decided today would be that day she contacted her old friends again, the sailor scouts. It had been almost a month since her return.

Sitting outside staring at the bright blue sky a smile came to her lips as she heard her daughter laugh. She looked toward her child to find her being chased by Nick; they really had become this wonderful little family.

Shaking her head in amusement she stood up to join them.

Standing at the front door of the house was the three remaining guys watching their princess and friend and now little princess laughing and chasing one another.

"How do you think he's gonna take it when bunnies' father comes into the picture?" Zack asked

The men all shook their heads in concern "it's gonna be hard, nick had grown so attached to our little princess as we all have; but, unfortunately he has grown more attached, more of a father figure…" Mitchell ran his figures through his white hair sighing.

"I wish they could stay this way" Jay added crossing his arms over his chest.

The others looked and agreed. "It wouldn't be fair Jay. Serena didn't leave by choice she was forced before she could even tell him about his child." Mitchell added. "We just need to support them."

---------------------------------------------------------

Later that day:

Serena walked out of her room and into the living room looking for her daughter Rini. (Her nick name as well as others such as Bunny) she walked over to the coach to find nick and Rini curled up fast asleep. She smiled down at the pair while covering them with a blanket.

A few hours later Rini and the others joined Serena who was sitting on the porch.

"Hey Ren why don't Rini, you and me head out for some ice cream?"

Rini jumped up and down in excitement, Serena looked at her watch

"Oh, but nick its 7 at night."

Nick shrugged his shoulders "oooo…come on Ren! Look at her she's so excited" nick gave her his puppy dog face which Serena could never refuse.

"Oh alright" Serena stood up "you know you spoil her" Serena said raising an eye brown at him.

Nick shrugged and ruffled the three year olds hair "she's my little princess"

The three made their way to Serena's jeep and started their way to the ice cream store.


	2. Chapter 2

The girls and Darien where sitting at the crown in their usual booth

"I wonder why she hasn't tried to contact us by now." Mina asked looking down at her milkshake.

"Maybe she hates us….I mean she did leave without a word" Lita let out a hurtful groan Rei placed her hand on Lita's shoulder and smiled.

"Well what I don't get is how her parents could just flip out on us like they did" Amy added

Darien just sat in silence, listening to what the girls had to say. He had asked himself the same questions over and over again; nevertheless, all he could do is remember that night…

**FLASHBACK**

_The scouts and tuxedo mask just defeated a Yuma; Sailor Moon was in Tuxedos arms as they jumped onto a private roof top. The two stared at each other wondering who each others true identiy was. _

"_I don't know what it is about you sailor moon…" Mask pushed a piece of moons hair out of her face as his other hand was wrapped around her waist "I can't stay away from you" the two shared a passionate kiss that ended up leading to a night of passion. _

_Smiling at each other, moon kissed his forehead and got to her feet. "I have to go" before she could run off mask grabbed her arm "when can I see you again?...I mean you already know my idenity but I hadn't had the chance to learn who you really are....I need to see you again" he asked concern and despair filled his voice, Moon looked to the ground and shook her head lightly "we can't do this again..." _

"_What? But…" moon placed her figure on masks mouth "I'm sorry, our mission is to find the princess…I can't let myself get distracted by you….like you said there's just something about you that I can't figure out…it's like I'm drawn to you like a magnate….but I know that if I let this continue the scouts will never let me live it down, we don't know why your after the crystals….I'm sorry" with that she was gone. _

_------------------------------------_

_A few weeks later Darien was sitting in the crown wondering where she could have gone, there had been a battle almost every night but moon was nowhere to be found. She came to a couple fights a few weeks ago but wouldn't look at him or the scouts, than she just stopped showing up. He could not get her out of his mind, he was worried about her and he could tell that the scouts were worried as well. Hearing the familiar ring of the arcade doors Darien was brought out of his thoughts, he turned his head and noticed four very depressed faces. Andrew finally spoke up after a few moments of silence._

"_Hey ladies, feeling any better today?" he asked the four girls they all shook their heads tears threatening to spill out of each of their eyes. They took a set by Darienon the empty stools. Darien turned to Mina he wanted to find out what happened with Serena's parents. He had been worried about her as well, it was strange that she just disappeared, he started to miss the little meat ball heads smart ass comments and their little arguments. "What did her parents say?" he asked _

_They all looked like they were on the verge of tears. Mina spoke up "they…they told us that it was our fault, that they had to send serena away and that we are to never contact them or her ever again and then they slammed the door in our face.."_

"_They even kicked Luna out" Ami added. "She's fine she's staying with Mina." _

"_But I don't understand what happened? What was your fault?"_

"_We don't know Darien" Lita said shaking her head. _

_"We are as lost as you are, we don't understand what we could of done that would cause them to send her away and be so angry with all of us" Rei added._

_------------------------------------------_

_A few months later the girls found out that Darienwas tuxedo mask and he found out the girls where the sailor scouts and that Serena was none other than Sailor moon. He had suspected she was Moon, they both disappeared at the same time. Now he knew for sure, he decided it was time to share what happened that night. Needless to say the girls were pretty upset with him, Lita was actually ready to knock him out until Amy asked a question that knocked the wind out of him for her._

"_Do you think she was…..pregnant?" Amy asked turning her angry gaze to Darien who was now panicking, the idea never crossed his mind. _

"_That would explain why her parents freaked on us, and why they would send her away…" Lita added looking over to Darien who was a white as a ghost._

_"totally makes sinceI mean Serena's dad is REALLY overprotective!" Mina turned to Rei who had stayed quite the whole conversation. "Rei are you alright?" _

_Rei was staring into her lap, she violently shook her head tears pouring out of her eyes "its because of you!" she growled everyone sat silent "You better find her Darien!" with that Rei made her way out of her seat and out of the arcade. _

_The girls soon fallowed her glaring at the young man who they believe was the reason their best friend and leader was now gone. Darien still sat quietly, 'what is she is...pregnant?..I have to find her' _

_---------------------------------_

_For the next couple of months Darien tried to get Serena's parents to talk to him, he would ask them over and over again to please tell him where she was and if indeed she was really pregnant, but they would just slam the door in his face. Darien thought day and night about Serena, and if she was pregnant how was his child? How was she? Where they alright? Did they have money? How and where were they living? _

_After a year went by Darien stared to date a girl named Sakura, she had appeared soon after she had disappeared, the two became friends and than after a year a couple. It took the scouts 6 months to forgive him; but, once they did they all became best friends with him._

_He never forgot about Serena and the possibilities of fathering a child with her._


	3. Chapter 3

Darien was brought out of his flashback when a woman with long brown hair pulled back into a ponytale placed her hand on his shoulder. Darien turned around and shook his head "sorry Sakura" he said with a bit of annoyance in his voice. He liked her; but, he was not in love with her.

"Honey, are you alright? I have been standing here for the past five minutes trying to get your attention" she asked a little annoyed.

Darien smiled "hi Sakura no I'm fine, what brings you here?"

"Silly I wanted to see my babe" she said hugging him. Darien looked at the girls who where rolling their eyes. None of them seemed to care for Sakura. There was just something about her that rubbed them the wrong way besides the fact that she was really annoying.

After a few moments four "beepers" started to go off. Mina checked her "beeper" and read the message to herself:_ Yuma attack down town business area hurry - Luna :_ She than stood and faced her team and nodded they all stood up thanked Andrew for their food and drinks and took off for the down town businessarea. Darien knew something was up and had to leave, Darien turned to his girlfriend and Andrew.

"you have to go don't you?" she asked furiously, Darien nodded he hated the fact that she found out his secret. Andrew knew, that didn't bother him any. He had told Andrew everything and so did the girls when he started to ask to many questions about Serena's leaving. They felt it was time he knew, he had always been there for them and they all knew he could be trusted.

"I got Sakura just go and be careful!"

"thanks Andrew" Darien took off after the girls.

--------------------------------

Driving from the Ice Cream shop Serena looked over to see Nick passed out in the passenger seat and Rini looking out of the window. Stopping at a red light Serena heard Rini talk

"Mummy thase big kitty im the park!"

Serena smiled at her daughters imagination, she was always making crazy little characters up. Before she could say anything in reply Rini was gone, the car door was flung open, Serena looked behind her in panic, she did a quick turn as fast as she could parking the car on the curb. Serena jumped out of the drivers seat and ran to the passenger side, throwing the door open she stared to yell at nick before she took off.

"NICK GET UP ITS RINI SHE'S TAKEN OFF!"

His eyes shot open and he jumped up to find Serena running into the park he immediately followed her.

_I'm gonna kill that child when I get my hands on her _Serena thought as she frantically searched for her daughter _I really need to bond her powers!_

"Serena! Where Rini?!" nick yelled catching up with her

"She said something about a big kitty in the park and the next thing I know she's out of the car!"

"Err Damn it we really _need_ to bond that girls powers!" He replied as the two ran even faster

--------------------------------

"MARS!" Venus yelled watching her friend fall to the ground blood oozing from her many cuts.

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN" the giant Yuma cat laughed and smacked Venus causing her to fly into a tree. Mask looked at the cat than at all the scouts they were all trying to get up but was failing. Soon Mask heard a little voice from beside him

"BAD KITTY!" the little girl yelled Masked looked down in surprise "MY MUMMY SAY NO HITTING IT NO NICE YOU BAD KITTY!" before mask could grab the little girl the cat took its long tail and grabbed the little pink haired child.

"PUT HER DOWN!" he yelled at the Yuma the scouts all looked in horror as the cat slammed the little three year old on to the floor and then brought her back up.

"RINI!!!!" Serena screamed as she saw her daughter caught by the Yuma. everyone turned they were shocked, there stood Serena, but how? Serena was much older and absolutely beautiful; as Mask stared at her he noticed the anger and panic in her face. Without thinking Serena ran full force toward the Yuma.

"No" Mask managed to get out

"SERENITY! STOP!!" Everyone turned back to find a man running after her.

Serena kept running soon she was covered in a white light that blinded everyone around her, when they were able to open their eyes the scouts noticed that Serena was no longer in self human form; but, Sailor moon, but a different sailor moon, she had wings and her outfit was white, with a crescent moon on her forehead.

Once in the air Eternal Sailor moon kicked the Yuma right in the chest causing him to fall to the ground she through an energy ball and it cut up the Yuma's tail which caused it to release Rini. Eternal Sailor moon ran to her daughter and lifted her up

"Rini! Rini! Honey wake up!" the little girl wouldn't move moon placed her daughter gentle on the ground and covered her with a shield she than turned her attention to the Yuma, with everyone watching. She was angry, tears in her eyes filled with loathing and hate.

"You _bastard!_" she yelled. Right than Nick ran over to rini's shield and checked her over.

"She's week Serenity! ….She's….She's Dyeing!" Nick yelled

Eternal Moon turned quickly and looked down at her injured daughter, she shook her head and clinched her fist to her sides as she heard the Yuma start to laugh evily she slowly turned to face him. No tears were shown, just pure uncontrollable rage.

"I WILL_ KILL_ YOU! YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH HURTING MY CHILD!" With that Moon turned into Serenity and let out a loud scream which send a huge wind that hit the Yuma in the chest like a cannon turning him into dust. The scouts and mask stood in complete shock.

"Did…did she just say daughter?" Mars stuttered

"Did he say...Serenity?...as in moon princess?" Venus studdered

"did she just...kill that yuma with a....scream??" Jupiter added

"…well that explains why she left…" Mercury added watching Nick and serenity tend to the little girl.


	4. Chapter 4

Serenity dropped the shield and brought her daughter to her chest the silver crystal began to appear form serenities chest.

nick shook his head "No, serenity you don't have enough energy you could die"

Serenity shook her head tears falling from her eyes "She'll die if I don't do something nick….I won't let my baby die"

The two began to glow soon Rini slowly opened her eyes. By this time mask and the others where kneeling by nick and serenity. They could not help but stare.

"M…mummy…" she stuttered quietly. Serenity took in a deep breath, she turned back into Serena, and looked at her daughter "I'm here baby" she hugged her little girl crying "don't you ever _EVER_ do this to us again! You scared me my little serenity!"

The little girl rubbed her head into Serena's chest "I'm sowrry mummy….daddy nick…" Rini jumped into nicks arms. Nick whipped away his tears and then gently whipped the tears from her face, "it's okay kiddo, just please never do this again okay?" the two looked at each other and smiled. Rini nodded her head.

Darien and the others were very confused "daddy nick?" He whispered. Serena heard this and turned to him and the others, She then tried to get up but fell to her knees. Nick with his free hand caught her

"You need to rest Ren" he said softly. Serena looked at him and smiled "here let me carry you"

Serena laughed "how do you expect to do that with Rini in your other hand?"

"I can help you Serena" she looked up and saw Darien handing her his hand. She smiled at him and took it. "Thank you" she said silently.

She looked out at all her friends and smiled "I'm guessing I owe you all an explanation" the girls smiled at their old friend

"if you're ready no rush" Amy said embracing Serena. Soon all the girls joined.

"How about we head to the crown Andrew should still be there with Sakura" Darien said not making eye contact with Serena, he lifted her bridal style and they began to walk to the crown.

----------------------------------------------

"God, are you all alright?!" Sakura yelled as she ran up to Darien she stopped when she saw the woman Darien was carrying, she had fallen asleep on their walk.

"Darien is that who I think it is?" Darien looked at her confused "the girl from the picture you have in your apartment? you hid it in your night draw but I found it when I was…."

"Snooping?" Rei added annoyed by the woman

"Yea this is serena" he added looking lovingly down at her.

Sakura saw his look and started to feel the jealousy rise up in her. He knew who this woman was and what she meant to him, She thought she had finally won but it turned out she was about to lose once again. "So, serenity finally makes her appearance" She placed her hands over her mouth "shit!"

Everyone looked at her in surprise. But before they could speak serena started to awake.

"w-what happened?" she said looking up at Darien who was still holding her. "Wait! OMG WHERES RINI!" she said jumping down.

"She's right here Ren don't worry she's fine" Nick said holding the sleeping princess.

Serena took in a another deep breath and kissed her daughters forehead leaning ageist nicks arm "thank god" she whispered nick looked down at her and kissed her head "thank god you work up" he said smiling at her "I don't think I would have been able to explain you dyeing to the guys" he said laughing. Darien stared at the two confused, _are they dating? _Darien felt his blood boil and fist clench to his side.

"So sakura how do you know about serenity?" Rei asked walking close to her

Sakura began to back away when she noticed the other three girls join Rei. Serena heard her name and turned around there she was face to face with sakura "…Mi…" she whispered loud. Everyone looked at Serena who looked as though she was going to punch sakura in the face.

Nick walked over to Serena in a protective fashion.

"Why are _you _here?!" she demanded Sakura just laughed

"I should be asking you the same thing _princess_"

Serena glared at the woman in front of her. "He doesn't remember Mi!" she hissed

"He doesn't need to remember" she replied walking over to Darien taking his hand.

Serena glared at her, her crescent moon appearing on her forehead causing Rini moon to show as well. Sakura noticed the light coming from Rini, soon they were both in their white gowns, (rini's princess gown was the same as in the series, Serena's gown was similar to neo queen serenity except the white was more a lace over lapping silk) Luna ran up beside Serenity and bowed.

"Princess! It is great to see you"

Serenity smiled down at her guardian "sorry I've been gone for so long" she switch her attention to sakura.

"So the little princess became a whore" sakura commented looking over to the sleeping child. Nick walked over next to his princess.

"Watch your tongue woman!" he growled

"Ahh, and with one of his generals no less" she added smirking.

"You know nothing mi!" serenity shook her head "You are not permeated to look at my child! Do not even address her! Unless you wish to die!"

Darien and the others were utterly confused. Darien let go of Sakura hand and walked forward "what's going on?" his voice was a bit annoyed "Serena, serenity whoever you are what happened to you? And why is she calling you mi sakura?"

Serenity giggle a little "so you really don't remember Endy" she asked smiling at him

Darien gave her a strange look "Endy?"

Serenity smiled and closed her eyes, soon her crescent moon started to glow and a bright light encircled Darien and the girls in their specified colors.

"Princess?" Amy asked quietly

"Ah, yes Princess Mercury it's nice you see you my friend"

Serenity turned her attention to Endymion. "And you, Endy do you remember?"

Endymion stared down into her cornflower blue eyes "I've missed you" he whispered causing Sakura to turn red

"NO!" she yelled standing in between serenity and Endy.

With that yell little serenity woke up she looked around "daddy nick what's going on?" she asked rubbing her little eyes nick just kissed her forehead "nothing honey just stay with daddy okay?" he held her tighter not knowing what mi was going to do.

Serenity hearing her daughter's voice turned back into Serena which caused everyone else to turn to their normal forms.

"Darien! Do you not see your precious Serenity had a child with one of your generals!" mi yelled pointing to the little girl, Rini feeling a bit scared of mi grabbed a hold of nicks shirt, "daddy nick, I scared" she yelled

"See that little brat is the product of your general! She betrayed you!" she yelled

"STOP IT!" Serena screamed "can't you see your scaring her!"

Serena turned to Darien who was red with anger he looked to his guard and then back to Serena, "please tell me she's lying" he demanded

Serena nodded and turned to Nick, "Rini sweet heart come to mommy please" she asked gently.

"No..No daddy Nick no let them take me….I scared!" she yelled not letting go of nicks shirt.

He felt the tears come to his eyes "shhh, pumpkin it's okay. Your mommy's got someone she needs you to meet…"

Rini went to her mother arms and was taken to Darien.

"Darien I would like you to met your daughter Serenity Selene Chiba."


	5. Chapter 5

Darien stared at the pink hair child, he felt like his heart was about to bust out of his chest.

"She's…she's beautiful…Serena" he said softly as the tears began to form in his eyes.

Rini looked to the dark haired man and saw the water in his eyes she looked up to her mother "Mommy why he cry?" Serena smiled at her daughter "He's just happy sweet heart.

"Oh, Mister" Rini asked looking at Darien "why you cry you no happy?"

Darien laughed at his little girl's words. Serena looked down at her daughter in her arms. "Rini this is Darien Chiba, he's your father" Rini looked the man up and down and then smiled "mummy said you pretty....just like picture"

Serena laughed Darien couldn't help but share in the laughter. "Would you like to hold her?" Darien looked at the little girl and bent over so he was eye level with the little pink haired child. "Would you mind Rini?"

Rini thought about it for a second and then shook her head "no" Serena handed her daughter to Darien who was overjoyed. Nick walked over placing his arm around Serena's shoulder, smiling at each other they turned to the girls, who all had tears falling from their eyes. Darien was listening to Rini who was telling him all about herself and everything she liked.

This happy moment would not last long. As Sakura stood watching her lover, she started to grow even angrier at the situation. There had to be something she could do to fix this, if he had his memories back that would mean he would remember her….and what she did.


	6. Chapter 6

**HI! Sorry I know I got a lot of people askin me about what mi did, and I promise real soon it will be revealed. I hope you all are likin it so far :o) I am trying to update as much as possible on all my stories. Anyway thanks for the support**

**Chichiforever**

_pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp_

_This isn't fair! He was my Berthold, not hers! We were meant to be! _Sakura stood fist clamped to her sides glaring at the happy family and their many friends, she hated her she wished her nothing but death. She wished she _was _dead, their precious little moon princess and now she hated the little princess as well. _He LOVED me! He has wanted me! Begged for me! _Sakura shook her head violently letting out a frustrated growl which did not go unnoticed.

"Your still here?!" Serena asked in disgust.

"Don't speak to me little moon bitch!" Sakura took a few steps toward her

"Take one more step Sakura and your ass will be kissing the pavement!" Lita growled stepping in her way. Protectively in front of Serena, Rei stepped up and stood in front of Darien and Rini.

"I think you should leave" came a low and husked voice. Handing his daughter to Serena Darien made his way in front of the girls, standing only a few inches away from Sakura. She looked into his eyes _he remembers! Shit! _She thought as he towered over her hate and anger filled his features.

"Leave _NOW_mi!" Darien pointed to the doors "or Princess Jupiter won't be the one you'll have to worry about!"

"Don't forget Endy I'm a princess too!" she hissed

Darien chucked evily "Princess no, I am afraid not, but a whore and a bitch Yes! And do not address me so formal! You have no right! We are OVER"

After handing Rini to Nick Serena went and stood beside her prince "Don't be stupid Mi! Do as you're told!"

"Do not speak to me you moon bitc-"before she could finish she was knocked to the ground, looking up to see who hit her, her eyes widen and her face stared at the man who once held her close. "Darien!?" was all she could say.

"LEAVE!" he yelled "Earth is _MY_ kingdom! You lost any chance of having my favor the day you betrayed me! NOW LEAVE before I _kill _you!" his voice was dark and frightening.

Sakura stood and walked to the doors as they opened she turned to the group "this isn't over yet Serenity!" and with that she left.

Andrew finally spoke up "I can see that theres a lot going on, so tomorrow I am expecting a full report, if you need me I'll be in the back"

Everyone stood in silence they didn't know what to say or make of the fact that Darien just struck a woman. Yea the woman was a bitch and probably deserved it but this was Darien, he never struck a woman, never.

Serena placed her gentle hand on her love's shoulder she looked up at him and smiled. "Are you alright?" she asked softly.

Looking down at her he smiled. "Yes, I'm sorry Serena I just couldn't take it anymore…" Serena shook her head and smiled "it's all right she had it coming after what she did"

After a few moments of everyone calming down, Serena invited everyone to the house she shared with her male friends. It was time for Rini to get to bed, but she knew she had some explaining to do.

---------------------------------------------

Everyone was impressed with the house, as they entered they were greeted by three other men. Zack, Jay and Mitchell stood smiling, happy to see Serena and most of all their prince. Darien immediately recognized the three men and embraced them.

"It is great to finally see you again my prince!" Mitchell replied as he and the other bowed.

"No no, please all of you stand, there's no need"

"We are sorry we did not come to you sooner, your highness, we knew you would have wanted us to protect your princess above all" Mitchell continued taking the sleeping small princess from Serena's arms "and of course protecting your little princess as well" he smiled loving down at the sleeping child.

"Yes thank you, all of you for protecting my family, it means more to me than I can express"

"Princess, I will take lady serenity to her bed now, I will be out shortly"

"Thank you Mitch, we will be in the living room" Serena turned to her friends and took them to the large Living room. They all took a seat and waited for Mitchell to return so Serena could start.

"Okay, now that Mitch has joined us I can start…I am sure that you all are aware of how Rini was conceived, am I correct?"

Everyone nodded and Darien turned a bit red.

"Well, after that night, things went on as usual, that is until I started getting sick. After a week it was time for my annual checkup, I thought I had eaten something bad that caused my sickness, I actually forgot to tell my doctor, so when he did my usual blood work I thought nothing of it."

"After a few moments he comes back in with a disappointing look, he told my mother and me that I was pregnant. Mother was furious, she wanted me to tell her who the father was, but I couldn't. I knew you where Tuxedo Mask Darien...I knew for a while your Eyes told me everything…but I couldn't tell them...you being older than me by four years...I didn't want to cause you any problems...anyway Mother told father and them both went off, calling me all sorts of horrible names. They went into my room and tore it apart and that's when they found my locket, my broach, and my wand." Sere took a deep breath and continued ingnoring the gasps and stares from the girls and Darien.

"They asked me about it, I told them it was just some toys, dad opened my broach, and it began to glow…I knew it was sensing I was in danger due to the fact that my father was EXTREMELY angry. Dad and mom Freaked before I could tell them what it was I turned into sailor moon. Mother fainted, Father yelled even louder but dropping the broach, the next couple of weeks where hell, they kept me home. I was able to escape to help with the one Yuma but after that they had sent me away to live in the sates with my grandmother."

"Dad blamed this on you guys, he said that ever since I had been friends with you all, bad things have been happening to me, my life had been turned upside down. They told my grandmother everything and told her that she was not to allow anyone near me, and that my child was to be put up for adoption."

Serena felt the tears fill her eyes. "I wanted to tell you…I wanted to write you call you, see you…but it was like I was a prisoner…my grandmother had me attend a private school, she even hired four body guards ha-ha and man where they pain in the asses, talk about over protective" Serena said the last part sarcastically squeezing nicks hand.

"So you four where her body guards? How did you manage that?" Rei asked staring at Jay.

"well once the princesses memories where awakened"

"which was later in my pregnancy"

"We could feel her, and so we went to where we sinced her, we then found out they were needing body guards for her, and so we took the job." Jay said smiling at Rei making her blush

"Yes, we knew where our prince was, but we knew he would have want us to watch over his beloved and his unborn child." Mitchell added while he took a seat next to Mina.

"I hate to sound ruthless here but lucky Grandmother passed on right before Riniwas born. So I was able to move in with the boys here" Serena looked around knowing what they were thinking "okay, now before you ask, I didn't contact you or come home because it was a lot of work having a child, I kinda lost track of time honestly. I also became sick durning my pregnancy and after it"

The guys looked away remembering that time. Mina felt the sadness and so did everyone else "what do you mean by sick?" mina asked.

"During my pregnancy I was diagnosed with Chronic ITP" Serena looked at Darien and Amy who looked concerned she could tell they knew what it was and how serious it could get.

"What is ITP?" Lita asked noticing the concern in both their faces.

Darien spoke up "Platelets help clot the blood, ITP means that you are not able to clot, it isn't serious if it is treated properly, but if not watched or noticed it can kill a person, or develop into Leukemia…" Darien looked back at Serena hoping she was alright but the chronic part had him worried.

"When I was six months along I started to notice my legs looking more like a bruised up piece of mince meat, I had 60 bruises on my right leg and 58 bruises on my left, they just appeared there. I went to my obgyn and they did blood work , without a word they rushed me to the emergency room, Nick and the guys were called and thanks to Nicks quick thinking he showed them a fake marrage certicicate, which allowed him to stay with me. so after a while they finally told me what was going on, my platelets where at 10000"

Darien and Amy gasped the girls looked at the two "what?!" they all said at once.

"you could die at 10000 or less" Amy said amazed that serena and Rini where both still here.

Serena waved her hand in the air to dismiss that little bit of information "yea I know, but anyway so after a week they got it up with medication and I was sent home, after having Rini I went home and about 2 weeks later it happened again. This time I was in the hospital for over 2 weeks. We decided to stay in the states until I turned 18 so that when we moved back here there was nothing my parents could do if they found out."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all! Thank you for all the Support! It's really means a lot! I promise mi's story is next. I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!**

Darien sat back on the couch letting all the information of the day flow through him. He looked over at Serena and Nick who where holding hands and leaning against the wall, it looked as if Nick was reassuring her about something. Darien knew that Nick had been there for Serena and his daughter, and he was grateful but he didn't like or feel compatible with how close they were. He watch as Serena shook her head and embraced him slamming her face into his chest. Nick than proceeded to rub her head. Serena soon nodded and made her way back to the couch, she sat down next to nick across from Darien who was trying not to show his concerns and well Jealously.

The girls had already left for their homes, they all said they would be back the next day for a big barbeque.

"Is everything alright?" Darien asked trying to hold back his anger.

Serena looked to the ground not knowing what to say, she did not wish to lie to him but she didn't want to upset him.

"Serena "she looked up at Nick knowing what he was ready to say to her "I think he should know, you love him am I right?"

Serena nodded turning to look at Darien who was staring intently at her. "I Love you serena, so please tell me what's going on?"

Nick stood up causing Serena to stand as well, Nick shook his head but Serena ignored it

"I have to grab something from my room, please wait here" Serena asked rushing off leaving Nick and Darien alone.

Nick sighed rubbing the back of his neck as he watched her rush off. Darien stood up and walked over to Nick.

"Give her some time prince" Nick turned to his prince "she's been through a lot since being sent away. She's a bit nervous"

Darien raised an eyebrow "of me?"

"Well, your majesty it's just that…she was really worried that you would not want anything to do with her, and your child…but she knew she had to tell you." The last sentence sounded sad like his heart was breaking, which it was.

This did not go unnoticed Darien placed a hand on his shoulder; Nick looked to his prince with hurt full eyes. He was expecting to see Darien angry at him but instead he saw compassion.

"Sorry it took me so long" they turned to serena who was stopped seeing the looks in their eyes "Is everything alright?" she asked holding onto a silver and gold book.

Darien elbowed Nick pushing him to her, Nick looked back to his prince who just nodded.

Nick turned back to Serena "everything's fine Ren, did you get what you needed?"

Serena nodded holding out the silver and gold book Darien and Nick looked it over confused

"this was mine…princess serenities I mean" Serena held on the book hugging it close to her chest.

"Ren when did you come across this?"

Serena smiled "After Rini was born, I never told you because it happened to be my diary in my past life" Serena walked over to the couch and sat down patting for nick and Darien to sit on either side of her.

"After Rini was born it just appeared one night on my bed, I was a little apprehensive at first; but, when I opened it I started to remember what it was."

"What does this have to do with-"

"This book is not just some everyday dairy Darien, its magical; it has recorded everything from everyday of my life on the moon, down to the little details of even my wardrobe."

Serena looked to the ground sad and angry "it even recorded that day…the day I felt my world come crashing down…"

"Mi" Darien said quietly looking to the ground as well, the same sadness and anger filling him.

Serena simple nodded, Nick placed a gentle hand on her shoulder "she won't hurt you or her again I promise you Sere on my life I will never let her cause you that pain again!"

Serena smiled and nodded she turned to Darien and grabbed his hand "We can talk about her tomorrow with the girls, they should know what's going on"

Darien squeezed her hand "you know Nick is right Sere, She will never get the chance to hurt you or our child ever again! I will kill her first before she gets the chance" Serena kissed Darien on the cheek and smiled

"I know Dare, I know…we should get some sleep its extremely late and if I know that little rabbit, she will be up super early" laughing she turned to her best friend with a kiss on the cheek and a big hug

"sleep tight Kat" Nick kissed her on the forehead and smiled

"sleep right Kit" She smiled brightly at him "what would I do with out you" said said laughing

"you would be lost" he said squeezing her hand "now take your beloved and have a good sleep...You better get some sleep tonight! Prince! no extra curricular activities now!"

Serena rolled her eyes and saluted "yes sir!" grabbing Dariens hand she guided Darien down the hall way to her room so they could get some sleep leaving Nick alone.

"I can't believe its actually happening..." he whispered to himself as he made his way to his bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the day of the big barbeque; Darien was fast asleep when he felt something or someone jumping on his chest.

"Wake up mister daddy guy! Wake up!"

Darien groaned, opening his eyes slowly he was met, face to face, with two bight big red eyes staring him down.

"Mummy says you wake up! So you wake now?" Rini stopped jumping and sat quietly on Darien's chest.

"Good morning princess" he said smiling at the little pink haired girl.

"How you know me a princess?"

Darien smiled and picked up the little girl placing her on the floor so he could get up. "All little girls are princesses didn't you know that?" he asked jokingly

Rini nodded happily

"Rini sweet pea" Serena appeared at the door frame smiling at the little girl.

"Yes mummy!"

"Come to the kitchen and help Nick with breakfast please"

Rini nodded excitedly as she ran out the door. "See you for food mister daddy guy!" she yelled waving her hands at Darien. Darien laughed looking up at Serena "Mister Daddy guy?" he asked still laughing.

Serena shrugged her shoulders smiling "well it's a start right?" she walked over to her dresser dower and pulled out a pair of dark wash jeans and a white button down t-shirt with a gray under shirt.

"Here, some of nicks clothes, you can use my shower its right thru those doors."

Darien took the clothes but was very confused as to why she had nicks clothes in her dresser; _did they share a room together?_

"Thank you Serena, what time will everyone be here?"

"Soon, I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful" Serena smiled sweetly at him. Darien could feel the awkward tension in the air, placing the clothes on the dresser he grabbed Serena by her hand and walked her over to the bed; they both took a seat and sat in silence.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" he finally asked

Serena took a deep breath and shook her head "no, it's not that I'm uncomfortable around you Darien it's just that…three years ago we fought like cats and dogs, than we share this miraculous night together as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. That night when I found out who you where…it was almost like a wish come true…"

"Me too" Darien added grabbing her hand

"But…you had no clue that I was her…we weren't even in a relationship…when I found out I was pregnant everything happened so fast I…I didn't know where to go or turn too…I lost everything in one instant"

"No more sailor moon, no more scouts, no more…you…When I found out I was the princess that we had been searching for…I felt this pain in my chest…and I knew it was because I missed you…I needed you…but you didn't know…"

Darien shook his head "Soon after you disappeared I started to put two and two together, I had a feeling you where Sailor moon…"

"But not the Princess…for those three years I felt so alone…"

"You had my guards with you, right?"

"Yes, and it was nice to have them there for me and for our daughter…but that's what they were guards…"

"You and nick seem close"

Serena could feel the jealousy in his words. "Yes, we are" she said nodding and smiling, Darien noticed the love in her words, he felt his heart begin to break.

"I don't know what I would of done without Nick, he has been my rock for these past three years, he has been by best friend, my protector, my…"

"Lover?"

"Brother" Serena corrected him, Darien stared attentively into her eyes, and she could see the perplexity and reprieve pilfer over him.

Serena grinned and nodded her head "yes, you heard me right, Brother. I know you have been looking at us worried not understanding our bond, but I can assure you there is nothing but a plutonic love, a love deep and unconditional…a love that is shared between a brother and sister nothing more."

Darien smiled and then chuckled at his derides thoughts of his princess in love with one of his guards.

"The other men as great as they are, I do love them as brothers, but they never tried to form a deep connection with me in fear of you, fear that you would kill them for becoming so close to 'you princess' Nick on the other hand didn't care, he could see that I needed someone, something to help me through all this more than just a 'guard'"

"He was always the one who went against the rules" Darien said laughing remembering all of Nicks past antics during the silver millennium.

Serena smiled "yes he was, please understand that the relationship between Nick and Rini is a deep one, we never told her to call Nick daddy, she just started doing it on her own. He was the one who cleaned her cuts when she fell, whipped her tears when she was sad, sang her songs and told her stories to help her sleep. He even helped me with her at 3 in the morning when she would wake up and was hungry…I need you to please understand Darien, he isn't trying to take your place as her father…he knows he's not her father…but it's hard for him…he loves her just as if she was his own…"

Darien nodded "I see how he looks at the two of you, he loves you both" Darien looked down at the ground "I understand serena, I understand and I am grateful for him and the others, he made a horrible situation bearable and I will always be in his debt for it."

"Thank you" Serena said quietly

Darien looked at her noticing the sorrow in her eyes "what is it Serena, why are you looking so gloomy?"

Serena shook her head "it's nothing…"

"Serena I can see it's not just nothing, please tell me love?"

"It's about Mi-Sakura…why were you two holding hands?"

Darien felt tense at the name, "we dated for two years, I of course had no idea who she really was…she showed up a little while after you left, we were friends at first and then a year later we were together…"

Serena heard the remorse in his voice, she turned to him and placed her hands on his face "it's alright dare…you didn't know who she was, I'm sure that if you would have known her true identity you would of never given her the time of day" serena turned to the gold and silver book.

"I felt this weird feeling around her as if I should stay away from her but I just ignored it…I should of listened to myself…but it's over now, I hate her and will never forgive her for what she did to you or Rini…" Tears started to fall from his eyes, Serena immediately wiped them away.

"shh, my love she will not come near her again"

"Nor you! I will not allow that witch to come near my family and hurt them again, I'll kill her serena, I promise you she will not get the chance to hurt you two never again…I'm just sorry I didn't see it when it happened before…"

"Darien you didn't know it was her, you didn't have your memories back yet"

"No, I mean for our past lives…I didn't protect you from her…I didn't protect our daughter…she's the reason our lives were cut so short so tragic…if she wouldn't of…"

Serena placed her two fingers over his lips "no, don't blame yourself. We are here together now, with our daughter let us be grateful for that"

"Your right, when will you tell the scouts? I still don't trust that Mi will give up so easily I want them to protect you and Rini, I want them all to understand how dangerous she is"

Serena nodded "I agree, but you need not worry about me love, I am a lot stronger than I was three years ago, I have the silver crystal and it will protect me and Rini, but it is you and her that I want the girls to watch over…no arguments, and about the girls, I plan on showing them after the party, this book will show them everything…but for now let's just enjoy ourselves it's been so long since I had the pleasure of being around my 'family'"

Darien nodded and headed to the shower after passionately kissing the love of his life, his princess.


	9. chapter 9

**SORRY GUYS IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO GET THIS OUT, CULINARY COLLEGE HAS BEEN CRAZY WITH EXAMS AND HOMEWORK JUST CRAZY ANYWAY i HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER, i WILL HAVE THE NEXT ONE UP SOON, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT :O)**

The Barbeque went by wonderfully everyone ate, talked and laughed. Finally it was time Serena lead everyone into the living room after grabbing her silver and gold book. Darien and Serena sat on the couch opposite of Lita, Mina, Rei, and Amy.

"Nick" Serena turned to her friend behind her "can you and the guys take Rini out for ice cream?" She reached in her pocket for money when nick shook his head.

"Sere put the money way, you think you would learn" he said laughing and picking up the three year old "Rini go say good bye to mommy and daddy, your uncles are taking you for ice cream okay?" Nick placed a very excited Rini on the floor, she ran over to her mother and father hugging them both.

"Okay we go now daddy nick!" Rini ran to the front door as Jay, zack and Mitchell ran after her.

"Nick, if she said anything about a weird creature pull over please" Serena reminded him of the last time they went for ice cream when the Yuma attacked.

Nick laughed and nodded he kissed Serena on the forehead and started his way to the front door "she's in safe hands sere you just be careful okay...Darien take care of her" with that he was gone.

Serena turned to her friends and placed the book in front of her.

"Serena, what's that?" Amy asked

"This Amy is my dairy from on the moon"

"It's beautiful!" Mina said in awe of the book.

"yes it is, This book contains every day of my life till the war" serena hugged the book close to her body "it somehow knew how I felt, it recorded my happiness, sadness, and anger everything without me even opening it"

"That's amazing Serena" Lita commented

"That's great and all but…what exactly does that have to do with that bitch Sakura or Mi?"

Serena laughed shaking her head at the angry fire goddess. "This book does more than record my every emotion; it also will replay my day…"

The girls gasped and looked to each other, than at Serena.

"Serena are you sure you want to live through what ever happened again?" Amy asked looking concerned

Serena nodded "yes, you need to know" she opened the book to the day she met Mi.

**FLASH BACK**

_Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity stood outside their pearl white castle smiling brightly, behind them stood Princess Serenity scouts, as the Princess of the Sun appeared with the King and Queen by her side and two of their guards. _

_Opening her arms Queen Serenity walked over to the royals of the sun "Welcome dear friends to the Moon, it is grand to see you again King Sol and Queen Sunna" the three exchanged embraces Queen Serenity turned to the young girl standing behind the sun Queen and King, she had long curly chocolate hair that fell to the middle of her back, in her hair was bright yellow high lights. She had bright gold eyes and wore a gold long flowing grown filled with beautiful sun color beads wrapped around her tinny waste. She was very beautiful but not as beautiful as the moon princess. _

"_This must be your exquisite princess, Princess Mi…Welcome to the moon kingdom dear princess of the sun" The two embraced exchanging smiles._

_Queen Serenity turned to her own daughter and put her hand out for the princess to come over._

"_And this is my precious daughter, Princess Serenity" Princess Serenity did her curtsy and smiled brightly at the royals _

"_Welcome to our home Majesties, I hope your journey was not too arduous" She clasped her hands delicately in front of her._

_The king and Queen looked at the young princess and nodded "No, dear princess serenity our travels were not arduous, thank you for your manner very kind of you" The king appreciatively replayed _

"_Oh my dear Queen serenity, the rumors were not erroneous, Princess Serenity is the loveliest princess in the entire galaxy" Queen Sunna bowed her head and smiled at the young princess. _

"_Why thank you very much Queen, King, you are to kind, now we should head into the dining hall to chat about why you are here for this week."Queen serenity turned to her daughter "My dear why don't you take Princess Mi to your garden, I am sure she would be more than happy to see those beautiful flowers" _

_Serenity smiled at her mother, the garden was her favorite place to go, and any excuse to sit amongst her flowers was always wanted. Mi flinched at the sound of sitting amongst the flowers a small frown formed on her face which was noticed by the scouts but not by the Queen and princess. _

_**THE GARDEN**_

"_Why must your guards fallow you every where princess?" Mi asked glaring at the four girls_

"_Oh, they are not just my scouts but my friends" Serenity said sitting next to Mi on a bench _

_Mi gave Serenity a appalled look "Friends?! You have got to be jesting princess; we are superior to some common guard" _

_Serenity shook her head she couldn't believe what she was hearing "you mean you do not befriend your guards? You do not speak to your people that labor in the castle?"_

_Mi shook her head fiercely "I cannot even begin to dignify that with an answer dear princess" _

_Serenity saw the anger in her scout's faces, she knew that soon one of them would speak and that one she knew it would be Mars. Her temper always got the better of her. _

"_Well here on the moon we do things differently my dear sun princess."_

_Mi shrugged her shoulders and shook her head, "anyway Princess let us speak of why I am here, so we are to met this Prince of Earth, Endymond…To see who he would desire to marry" _

_Mi looked eager Serenity shook her head once more "I do not comprehend why we must meet this Prince of Earth?"_

"_Are you not joyful with it princess? Do you not wish to marry a gorgeous man such as Endymond?" _

"_It is no concern of mine weather the prince is the most stunning man alive or as commanding as my mother, it would not make me swoon over him so quickly, what is the point of marring a man if you are not in love, or at less in like with one another…"_

_Mi laughed "childish princess what does love have to do with anything? Power is what is important and as long as the prince is as handsome, as I have heard it wouldn't matter…"_

"_no, I would rather marry a poor man that I loved who would delight me with all the gentleness I could ever ask for than a prince who is handsome but treats me as nothing other than a mating machine." _

_Mars, Venus, Mercury and Lita giggled a little at their princesses comments which cause Mi to glare at them "Serenity you should really teach your scouts their position" Mi stood up and checked her dress for dirt "I need to rest princess, I hate the dirt it's so common, how you can stand to sit on such filth is unknown to me" _

"_I am remorseful you are discontented princess, but have a pleasant rest, I shall stay out here a little longer. See you at dinner" _

_Mi bowed her head and turned around with her nose in the air as she walked away fallowed by one of her guards that was holding the back of her dress "Lee hold my dress up if there is one speck of filth on it I will have your head" _

_Serenity rolled her eyes and sat on the ground taking one of the pink flowers in her hands _

"_She's really something is she not?" Serenity asked while her scouts all gathered around her _

"_Oh she's a real delight" Mars said rolling her eyes_

"_She's stuck up, did you see how she acted when we walked to the garden she looked as if the flowers were going to jump out and bit her!" Venus said laughing _

"_Now now girls it is not her error, you must remember people grow up to act the way their parents raise them" _

"_Serenity you are too kind, Naïve" Mars laughed smiling down at her princess_

"_And that is what you all love about me" Serenity laughed smiling at her friends. "It is only for a week my friends, than we can go back to our ordinary lives"_

"_And what of the prince?" Mercury asked raising an eye brow_

_Serenity shrugged her shoulders "what about him? I meant what I said I rather be married to a poor man than a Prince as long as I have love and joy nothing else matters" _

"_Your flowers are beautiful Princess" Serenity turned around quickly, it was a male voice, her scouts stood protectively in front of her Serenity stood up and walked in front of her scouts standing in front of them was a tall raven haired young man wearing servants clothing. His piercing blue eyes stared down at the young princess._

_Mars stepped back in front of her princess "Who are you? And what do you want?!" Mars didn't like being surprised and the servants all knew never to approach the princess without proper acknowledgment_

"_How dare you come up and surprise us like this, you are not to just walk up to the princess with out proper acknowledgment!" Venus yelled._

_The young man backed up and shook his head "I am sorry Princess I did not mean to alarm you"_

_Serenity shook her head "ladies, it's alright back down please" Mars and the other were hesitant but did as they were told, Serenity walked in front of them and smiled at the young man "I am sorry sir for their offensiveness, they are just tremendously overprotective" _

_He smiled at the princess "it is quite alright Princess" He bowed and looked back down at her crystal blue eyes "I understand princess; I am sorry once more ladies I never meant to displease you. The flowers in this garden are stunning." The girls nodded in understanding still standing close to their princess "do you mind if I sit here and admire the flowers?" _

_Serenity nodded "it is quite alright, may I get your name please?"_

"_I am Darien" _

"_Well Darien, I am Serenity, just Serenity please don't bother with the Princess. Would you like to join me?" _

_Darien nodded and walked over to her. "Would you like me to move the bench so you may sit?" _

_Serenity smiled "that is charming of you Darien, but I would not be able to enjoy the flowers if I was to sit on the bench, I rather sit on the ground thank you"_

"_But what of your beautiful gown princess?"_

"_Serenity's, please no princess, and it's just a gown dear friend, it can be washed"_

_Darien smiled dazzlingly at her __**'this is fresh to hear from a princess'**__ he thought _

_The two sat and watched the flowers for over an hour talking and laughing. The scouts could see a spark in the two and decided to watch their princess form the other side of the garden to aloud them some privacy._

_Darien noticed Serenity gazing at the Earth and smiled "you like the Earth?"_

"_it is just too beautiful to not gaze apron, I have never been but I hope to one day visit, the colors are astonishing from here, I can only imagine how gorgeous it is on the planet." _

_Darien nodded "it is" Serenity looked at him "you've been there before?"_

_Darien smiled "yes, and it is as stunning as you deem it to be…I hear the prince will be here soon"_

_Serenity looked away discontented _

"_Serenity what is it? Do you not wish for him to come?"_

"_It isn't that, it's just…he is to choose who to marry either myself or the princess of the sun…"_

"_The young woman who sat with you earlier?"_

"_You saw her?"_

_Darien nodded rolling his eyes "I heard her too, a bit stuck up, if you do not mind me saying"_

_Serenity shook her head "no, it's true but I do not blame her, she comes from a place where nothing grows, she has no friends, I hope that I can change that for her, be her friend, and make her smile"_

"_She did not treat your scouts as satisfactorily"_

"_No, but she will come around, they are not just my scouts Darien, they are my closest friend, I do not care for titles. What if the prince is just as she?"_

_Darien looked at her questionably "what do you mean?"_

"_I mean what if he is just as bitter and indicate as she? I could not marry him, why can't we marry for love? Who cares for titles? I do not, I treat all as my equals, regardless of status" serenity smiled brightly "I love meeting and talking with all different kinds of people, actually there are times when I would transform myself in to a servant clothing pretending to be someone else just to meet others without the title of Princess. It's astonishing the things I've seen and learned….but you mustn't say a word about this, my scouts would kill me, and so would my mother"_

_Darien stared at her astonished _

"_What?" she asked _

"_Nothing I just did not expect you to be so open that's all" _

_Serenity giggled "I am not like the other princesses, People should be treated equally" _

"_I agree completely princess" Darien said smiling down at her_

"_Serenity!" the two looked up to see Mi staring at them disgusted she ran over and pulled serenity off the ground and behind her "why are you talking to a servant as if you were lovers?!"_

_Serenity walked from behind Mi and over to Darien who as standing "Mi this is Darien, he is a friend not a lover" _

_Mi shook her head "We do not speak to such filth! You know that?!" _

_Serenity looked up at Darien with apologetic eyes. "What would Prince Endymond think of you?! " Mi yelled_

"_as I stated before Mi I do not care what the prince thinks, it does not matter to me what anyone thinks, I am free to befriend who I please…and I told you once before I would rather marry a poor man and have love than marry a prince and have nothing"_

"_Nothing?! You would have power! Fuck love Serenity, now it's time for dinner the prince should be in the dining room soon! Let us go"_

_Serenity got out of Mi's grip and turned to Darien "it was a pleasure spending time with you this evening Darien, I do hope you will visit me again" serenity stood on her tip toe and kissed him on the cheek "please forgive my friend she is just lost and needs someone to bring her back to reality, have a good night" _

_Serenity smiled at him as he kissed her on her check "the pleasure my princess was all mine" _

_Serenity walked over with her friends and Mi in to the dining hall. Darien stood in the flower garden holding his cheek with his hand smiling,_

"_You like her prince?"_

_Darien turned to face one of his generals _

"_Kunzite" he whispered "she is as kind as they say"_

"_And as striking" he added "so can you change back into your proper clothing majesty it's time for you to met the girls in the dining room"_

_Darien nodded closing his eyes as his armor appeared on his body._


	10. Chapter 10

_In the dining hall Mi stood by Serenity who seemed to be distracted. Sailor venues walked over to her princess and placed a kind hand on her shoulder._

"_Serenity, are you alright?"_

"_She's fine scout, now go back where you belong, and you are to address the princess of the moon as Princess Serenity! Show your respect! And learn your place!" _

_Venus looked to Mi with a glare she was ready to retort till she felt Serenities hand on her shoulder, she looked to her princess who gave her a gentle smile. _

'_**A week Venus, only a week' **__serenity telepathically told her_

'_**I don't think I'll make it Seren, I really want to blast her with my Love beam….please? Just one little blast…'**_

'_**Venus' **__Serenity smirked at her friend shaking her head. Venus sighed and bowed at the two princesses _

"_I am sorry for my intrusion Princess Serenity please forgive me"_

"_There is nothing to forgive friend, and I am fine thank you" _

_Venus nodded and walked back to the scouts who were standing against the wall glaring at the rude sun princess. _

"_I really hate that princess Mi" Venus said crossing her arms over her chest_

"_You're not alone" Rei retorted. _

_Mi stood tall smiling waiting for the Prince of Earth to enter the dining hall. "You'll never win him over if you continue to distract yourself princess Serenity" Mi said arrogantly _

"_If he is a self centered jerk than you can go ahead and have him" Serenity said crossing her hands around her chest._

"_I'm sure I'm not that bad Princess" _

_Mi and Serenity turned to the voice, standing in front of them was none other than Prince Endymond. Serenity stared at his deep blue eyes and gasped._

"_You?!" she whispered surprised _

_Mi turned to Serenity surprised _

"_Hello again princess serenity, it is nice to see you again" Endymond walked over and kissed the princess of the moon's delicate soft hands. Mi began to feel angry hearing the words of her father repeating in her head_

'_**it is your job to win the prince of the earth over! We need this alliance! Do not mess this up for us, serenity is a very stunning young woman your going to need to out whit her! Any means necessary!" **_

"_You were not a servant…" _

_Endymond shook his head "no princess, I am not, I hope this does not displease you?" he said in a soft passionate voice. Serenity shook her head "no, not at all prince"_

_Mi saw how the two were gazing at each other she had to make her move,_

"_Serenity how could you miss take such an astonishingly striking man with a commoner" Mi stood in between serenity and Endymond smiling sweetly at Endymond who was forcing a smile on his face to the intruding princess. _

"_Serenity just because you have fallen in love with a commoner does not mean you can be so rude to the dear prince, please prince Endymond accept my deepest apologies for my dear friend, she's a bit preoccupied in her thoughts to think straight." _

_Serenity rolled her eyes behind Mi __**'I guess she doesn't recognize him from the garden'**_

"_It is quite alright Princess…"_

"_Mi your highness, I am Princess Mi Sunna Sol Princess of the Sun" She curtseyed and smiled sweetly at the prince. _

_Right than Queen Serenity made her way into the dining hall_

"_Ah, Yes Prince Endymond it is a pleasure to have you in our home, I am glad you have made it safely" The Queen embraced the young prince who smiled_

"_it is great to see you too Queen Serenity, you are looking as lovely as the last time I saw you" _

"_And you have become a charmer" the Queen stepped aside as her daughter and Mi both looked at the two_

_Mi leaned over to serenity and whispered "how does your mother know the prince so well?" Serenity shrugged her shoulders she had no clue. _

"_You must tell me how your Dear father is doing Prince Endymond" the Queen said leading him to a chair at the dining table._

_Mi and Serenity fallowed completely confused with what was going on, the two princesses sat side by side as Endymond sat across from them next to the Queen who sat at the food of the table. _

_Serenity turned to Mi and whispered "Where are your Mother and Father?"_

"_Oh, they left after speaking to your mother" _

_Serenity nodded and then the two went back to paying attention to the Queen and the Prince. _

_The Queen was laughing whipping the tears from her eyes as Endymond was laughing as well. _

"_You cannot be serious dear prince"_

"_Oh but yes my Queen, he fell flat on his face" _

"_Oh my, your father hasn't changed one bit"_

_Serenity cleared her thought causing the Queen and Endymond to stop their laughter and turn to the two princesses who looked completely lost._

_The Queen Coughed "oh my, our apologies ladies, Prince have you had the pleasure of meeting the princesses yet?"_

_Endymond nodded and smiled at Serenity "your daughter is as lovely as they say" Serenity blushed as the young prince eyed her with a smirk._

_**This isn't happening!**__ Mi thought as she eyed the prince and princess._

_The group ate dinner and then sat silent as the servants picked the plates off the table. Endymond watched as Serenity would take each and everyone the servants cleaning, they smiled sweetly at their kind princess and walked away. _

_Endymond took his gaze away from serenity and turned to the Queen "Well that was amazing my Queen"_

"_Thank you Endymond" She replied with a sweet smile._

_Mi decided to step up and invite the prince on a romantic walk "Excuse me Prince Endymond"_

"_Yes Princess Mi" He said in a forced polite tone._

"_Would you like to walk with me?"_

_Endymond looked to Serenity than to the Queen, Serenity was trying to hide the anger that was boiling in her. __**'Why do I feel so angry all of a sudden…'**_

_Endymond nodded to Mi not wanting to be rude and stood up as the two began to walk Endymond turned to serenity "princesses aren't you coming?" _

_Serenity looked up surprised, Mi stood behind Endymond shaking her head telling serenity no._

_Serenity smiled and shook her head "no prince, I am sorry but I must have a meeting with my scouts"_

"_Princess-"_

"_Yes Mercury I know our meeting is very important" she said with a glare at her scouts to not say another word. _

_Endymond looked lost "we'll if it is important I guess you must not miss it than…"_

"_Oh yes very important prince, I am sorry, Princess Mi will be great company" _

_Endymond nodded and Mi took his arm and dragged him out of the dining hall. The scouts walked up to their princess surprised "Why did you just let him leave with her?" Jupiter spoke up _

"_Don't you like him?" Venus added "I mean you two in the garden-"_

"_The garden?" Queen serenity looked at her daughter confused "you met Prince Endymond before dinner?"_

"_He pretended to be a servant name Darien" Mars pointed out_

"_And you spent time with him?" The queen asked more the scouts then serenity who was now blushing _

_The four girls nodded with smiles _

"_Interesting" The Queen said leaning on her hands._

_----------_

_Endymond and Mi walked down the hall Endymond was staring straight ahead feeling extremely uncomfortable. Mi was hugging his arm tightly staring up at his face __**I am going to win this! I deserve him, Serenity doesn't deserve him, she wouldn't be able to handle a man like him'**_

"_Princess Mi where would you like to walk to?" Endymond asked a little annoyed trying to pull away from her._

"_Were ever you wish to go my prince" _

_Endymond cringed at the sound of 'my prince' it wasn't that she was not beautiful; she was, but her attitude and personality was just too much for Endymond, she was rude and stuck up. _

"_How about the garden?" he asked hoping that serenity would be there after the meeting; he looked down to find the princess rolling her eyes in disgust._

"_Do you not like the garden princess?" _

_Mi shook her head "it is not the way of a true princess to stand or let alone sit in such filth as a garden, the dirt and bugs" Mi shook her head again _

_Endymond couldn't help but roll his eyes himself, the garden was his favorite place to be back on earth, and here she is disgusted with the idea of being in one __**'does she even know what earth is…dirt, bugs, trees?'**_

"_Let us head to the balcony there's a great view of your home from there my prince" Endymond nodded and the two headed toward the balcony. Once there the two leaned against the stone railing gazing at the bright earth. _

_Soon they heard laughter coming from beneath them. They both looked down to see a small child with long blond hair and a bright orange dress, the girl seemed to be 4 years old._

"_Well that's just ridicules to let such a small servant child run freely on castle grounds" _

_Soon they saw serenity run after the little girl laughing. She was chasing the girl as well as her scouts; it looked like they were playing a game of tag. Endymond couldn't help but smile, how free and loving the princess looked as she played without a care in the world. He watched as serenity caught the girl and rolled on the grass laughing. The little girl rolled over to serenity and hugged her tight kissing her on the check. _

"_So sweet" he whispered_

_Mi turned to Endymond shaking her head glaring down at the princess __**'game on serenity'**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello all, so I know you all are waiting to see what happens to Mi, but I wanted to make sure there was a good background on why she is such a bitch, anyway now that the ground has been set the next chapter will be what you all have been asking for. I hope you like this one though. thanks for all the support i really apperciate it!! you all ROCK!!!**

_The next day after breakfast Endymond made his way to the court yard with Mi, they were told that Serenity would be there. Upon reaching the stunning courtyard they saw, sitting on a fountain Serenity, surrounded by fifteen lunardian children ranging from the ages of two to eight._

_"What is she doing?" Mi said appalled _

_"It appears as if she's reading to the children" Endymond said in wonder_

_He watched as she laughed and read in different voices to the children who were staring at her with smiles and amusement. "She's great with the people" he added _

_Mi at that moment decided her plan, __**'if he is looking for a sugary little dupe I will give him a sugary little dupe' **__Mi started to walk toward the moon princess,_

_Endymond ran up to her "why don't we wait till she's finished?"_

_"Oh Endymond I desire to sit with the children as well" she said batting her eye lashes at him_

_Endymond rubbed the back of his neck worried "you like children?"_

_Mi shook her head "of course I like children my prince, what gave you the suggestion I did not?"_

_"Well I mean you have an extreme dislike of dirt, you hate anything filthy, and well you did not seem delighted last night at the picture of the little one running around the castle grounds"_

_"Oh no my prince, I was just hurt, I would of loved to be there running with that precious angel" _

_As they made it to the fountain-a little two year old boy with short golden hair and bright blue eyes-looked up from serenities lap. Endymond could not help but notice how much the little child resembled Serenity._

_"Leenuro, what are you gazing at?" Serenity asked looking up into the location of the boy stared._

_"Oh, Hello Prince Endymond, Hello Princess Mi please have a seat I am just reading to the children, than we were planning on playing-"_

_"Hide and go SEEK!!" a eight year old girl yelled thrilled _

_Serenity giggled as Mi glower but quickly forced a fake smile on her face thinking no one saw her, but in all reality Endymond was fully aware of her facial expressions. _

_"I love hide and seek" Mi said forcing a smile on her face, serenity smiled and nodded at Mi_

_"Well let's draw to a close our story and then we can play"_

_"Serenity can I finish the story?"_

_Serenity looked hesitant but gave her a week smile and nodded "of course " Serenity stood up allowing Mi to take her place handing her the book, she than sat on the ground with the children still holding on to Leenuro._

_Endymond sat next to her as a little four year old brown haired girl with pig tales climbed on his lap, Serenity was ready to wave the child to her when she saw Endymond smile and helped her get compatible. _

_Serenity smiled as Endymond placed his arms protectively around the little girl who compatibly laid her small head on his chest. _

_The story was interrupted with the smaller children crying and the older ones frightened. During the story Mi had made the mistake of using intensely scary voices which ended up frightening the children. _

_Serenity was bombarded by fifteen scared and sobbing children; she was rubbing their backs and calling each ones names. Endymond was holding on to the same little four year old girl who wouldn't let go of his arm, he was impressed with how well serenity knew each of the children personally. He looked up as he heard a beautiful lullaby coming from serenity. _

_She was starting to sing to the children which amazingly they all quieted down staring at her has she ran her delicate fingers thru Leenuro hair. Once the song was over the children were once again happy, _

_"Are we better?" she asked sweetly the children all nodded "now let us thank Princess Mi for her story, it was kind of her to take time to read to us" _

_The children were tentative and then did as the princess asked. They all in uniform said "Thank you Princess Mi" Mi turned her face up and just nodded her head _

_The children looked hurt and turned to the princess, Serenity noticing the cold and nasty reaction Mi gave to the children not wanting them to be upset once more, and she immediately grabbed their attentions_

_"Everyone Run Leenuro and Annie are it!" Serenity yelled and placed Leenuro on the ground and took off to hide as the other children did as well. _

_Endymond took off hoping to find serenity as Mi tried to go after Endymond, but lost him among the children. _

_Under the stone porch of the castle was a hidden door that lead under the front of the castle, Serenity ran and opened the small door and crawled inside. As Endymond ran he looked around till he came upon the porch, something in his heart told him to look down and around a small green bush, he found a small door and went inside. As he crawled under the porch he bumped into something or someone _

_"owe!" Serenity was sitting under the dark porch when someone or something slammed into her forehead _

_Endymond fell to his side holding his forehead "owe!" _

_"Endymond?" Serenity whispered_

_Endymond sat up and reached his hand out accidently rubbing her breast "that not my hand" she whispered a hit of annoyance _

_Endymond blushed and quickly moved his hand "So sorry Serenity" he whispered pleading for forgiveness "I meant to touch your hand princess" _

_Serenity giggled "it's alright Prince" _

_The two sat in silence till Endymond finally spoke "Do you read to the children often?"_

_"Yes, almost every day. It makes them smile, they deserve to smile" _

_"I can tell they really appear you princess"_

_"Please call me Serenity; nothing has changed since our converse in the garden"_

_Endymond moved his body closer to serenity until he was sitting right next to her, he placed a gentle hand out on to his lap, at that time a small light from earth came through the cracks in the door and serenity was able to see his hand, she slowly placed her hand in his, Endymond relaxed and a small smile appeared on his face "you are too sweet Seren"_

_"Seren?"_

_"To forward?"_

_Serenity shook her head "no" she said with a smile "not at all, I like it...Endy"_

_"Endy?...I like it" he said being her soft hand to his lips, serenities breath caught in her throat. _

_"Th-the children are very charming...I take pleasure in spending my time with the"_

_"So you travel around the town's a lot?"_

_"Towns?" _

_"Yes, to the children's homes"_

_"Oh...no Endy...the children are orphans, they live in the orphanage outside the castle grounds..."_

_Endymond was silent for a second "oh...wow...I'm sorry I did not recognize...so you read and play with them?"_

_Serenity nodded her head and smiled "there's nothing else I would rather be doing with my time" _

_"You're an angel seren, you know?"_

_Serenity giggled and shook her head "no, not an angel but thank you for the complement, I just love children and my people...Liona seems to have taken a liking to you, she never embraces anyone but myself."_

_"She's a charming child, so did you memorize all their names?"_

_Serenity nodded "yes, Leenuro is the youngest he's two, Laylonie is 3, Liona is 4, Anastasia is 4 1/2, Nina is 4, the twins are Miko and Mika they are 5, Helena is 5 1/2, Soun is 6, Tatom is 6, Emma is 7, Junno is 7, Ciara is 7 1/2, Annie is 8, Selena is 8, and Jei is 8...and they are all special to me"_

_"Wow, that was impressive" Endymond said smiling at her, she returned his smiled "you truly are remarkable"_

_"As are you Endy" _

_The two found themselves staring into each other's eyes and leaning into one another, soon their lips met. The two kissed softly for a short time before pulling away from each other, _

_Serenity and Endymond sat staring at one another not saying a word. Soon the silence was broken when serenity heard Leenuro sobbing outside of the door._

_She quickly made her way out of the porch fallowed by Endymond._

_Serenity sat next to Leenuro who hugged her tightly and cried into her chest. He kept repeating "please don't leave me again princess...please" Serenity felt a tear roll from her eyes as she rubbed the little boys back and shhed him. _

_"Never my dear, we will always be friend" _

_Soon the little boy stopped crying. _

_An hour later it was time for the children to head back to the orphanage, Endymond walked along side of Serenity and Mi as they escorted the children back to their home. Also with them were Serenities scouts, and the two guards of Mi, Moi and Joi. Endymond backed up to walk beside Mars and Venus._

_"Tell me ladies, is this how your princess is all the time?" he needed to see that Serenity was not just pretending to be something she wasn't just to gain his trust. Even though deep down he knew this was her true self, a charming, compassionate and kind hearted princess who wants nothing more than help and love her people._

_Mars smiled brightly as did the rest of the scouts they all nodded "yes prince, she is always this way" Venus spoke up with adorn eyes _

_"Yes, once we were away for a stroll and she saw one of the villagers cold and hungry, she immediately gave her, her own pullover and then ran to purchase the young woman food with the currency her mother gave her to purchase a dress." Mercury added smiling_

"_Does she not have a personal tailor?" He asked _

"_Yes, but she feels that she can help her nation more if she purchase her garb for the villagers but nevertheless unfortunately after doing such a polite deed the princess caught the flu and was hospitalized for over a week" Jupiter added looking gloomy at the remembrance, Endymond was shocked "but do you know what she did the entire time in the hospital?"_

_"What?" he asked extremely curious?_

_"She by no means once told us how dreadful she felt, in fact she asked that no gifts or flowers be sent to her, instead the flowers and gifts were to be sent to the children and adults that were unwell in the infirmary, and she took no food unless the rest of the patients ate first. She refused any exceptional behavior" Venus answered. _

_Moi and Joi looked to the ground "she has been kind to us as well" the two spoke in unison_

_"Isn't your princess kind to you?" he asked already knowing the answer_

_The two stayed quite _

_"You can tell me I will not deceive you, she will never know"_

_Moi turned to Joi who nodded "we envy you scouts...your princess treats you as an equal as a companion..."_

_"She is kind and courteous to others, our princess is impolite and unbearable, she hits us with wipes at home for not doing as we are told...she only cares for herself and no one else..." Joi added tears forming in her eyes _

_Moi held on to Joi's hand and continued "we see you with your guard's prince and you seem to treat them as equals as well as friends"_

_Endymond nodded "they are my family Moi, Joi, I do not believe in treating my people in any manner that is not civil they are individual as am I" at that moment they were called by Mi_

_"Moi! Joi!! Why are you back there?! Your suppose to be holding my garb! Look at it is getting filthy!" she yelled as she stood next to serenity. _

_---------------------------------_

_After returning to the castle Serenity and Endymond played a game of chest as Mi took a rest. The two were laughing and talking of different things they enjoyed and about their families and people. Watching them from the other side of the room were the scouts and generals who were all smiling._

_"We must get those two together" Venus said _

_"I agree Venus; our prince has never looked as joyful as he does when he is in your princess's presences." Kunzite said nodding his head_

_"What about Mi?" Mercury asked turning to the group _

_"Our prince cannot stand that princess, she drives him mad with her consent touching and insolence..." Jadeite said shaking his head_

_"I do not trust her" Zoisite said staring at his prince as he laughed at something serenity said._

_"What do you mean Zoi?" Jupiter asked concerned_

_"He means that he and I both trust she would harm serenity if she knew his choice was to be with the moon princess" Nephrite said walking over to Jupiter who was now cracking her knuckles._

_"Let her attempt" she replied greeting her teeth "I'll slaughter her, princess or not" _

_"Well just be watchful, we leave tomorrow morning and so does she" Jadeite added_

_"When will your prince make his decision?" Venus asked _

_"knowing him, he has previously decided but will not say anything since Serenity is only 14, he will most likely wait till she is 16" Kunzite replied smiling at the love goddess._

_"Then we will just keep an eye on her when the sun princess visits" Mars said shrugging her shoulders. They all turned their attention back to their prince and princess who were smiling sweetly at each other and caressing each other's hands over the chest table. _

_-------------------------------------_

_Morning came after, Endymond and his guards all stood where they arrived five days before as did Mi and her two guards. They said their gratitude and without another word Mi and her guards were gone._

_Endymond walked over to serenity and embraced her, he looked down at his princess and smiled as he saw the tears running down her cheek _

_"Dear princess, will you miss me that much?" he asked with a chuckle, he hated seeing her cry, it broke him up in side but at the same time he couldn't help but feel happy to see how much she would miss him. _

_Serenity nodded and playfully hit him in the arm "of course...you have been a wonderful companion these past five days Endy...I will miss you" serenity looked to the ground to sad and scared to look up into his piercing indigo eyes. _

_Endymond lifted her chin so she was staring at him "and I will miss you too, my princess" he whispered but everyone heard and couldn't be happier, he than kissed her cheek softly in a way that was showing all the on lookers that she was now his and no one else's. Serenity smiled at him and nodded understanding what he meant. "I will be back soon" he whispered _

_"And I will be waiting" she replied. The two separated and within seconds the prince and his guards were gone._

_--------------------------------_

_Months went by and so did years, in that time Mi had visited often still not aware of the prince's choice. She had come to gain serenities trust and had stood by her side every time she visited; Serenity had become use to her rude and stuck up manner. She still did not approve, but she would just shrug it off. _

_The scouts on the other hand still did not trust her. _

_Endymond had visit serenity as well; she even visited him on earth numerous times, secretly as to not alert Mi and the sun kingdom. The two had grown even closer over time, they spent many nights together happy. Endymond was in love as was serenity and vs. versa, they had given in to their passion and lust for each other a month before her 16th birthday with no regrets._

_The day of her 16th birthday there was to be a ball where Endymond would announce his decision to the galaxy. Mi showed up early to help her friend, she went into serenities room and found her lying in her bed with her hands over her head._

_"Serenity, what are you doing? We need to get you ready!"_

_Serenity didn't move she just laid there, Mi walked over and shook her shoulder causing Serenity to jump up and run to the bathroom. A few minutes later Serenity reentered the room looking like death warmed over._

_"Serenity, oh my, you look terrible!"_

_"Thanks" Serenity said sarcastically she was in no mood for Mi's attitudes or comments. _

_"Are you sick?" she asked annoyed _

_Serenity nodded "I think it's the Flu" she said laying back down. _

_"Well I will go and tell everybody so that you may rest before the party" before Mi could leave Serenity grabbed her wrist, Mi looked down at the princess "What?!" she said in her cold voice _

_"We need to sit and talk Mi...Before Endymond is here" Serenity said letting go of Mi's hand _

_"Whatever just rest" Mi said waving her off like trash_

_Serenity rolled her eyes and laid down covering herself with a blanket. _

_-----------------------------_

_"What do you mean she's not feeling well?"_

_"She said she thinks she has the flu Endymond, it is alright she will be fine" Mi said grabbing on to his arm "my prince" Endymond whined "I think it's time that we took our relationship to the next level"_

_Endymond looked down at her skeptically "what do you mean Mi?"_

_Mi giggled and tuned herself into his chest "I mean you and I, we-" she pulled him down and kissed him roughly Endymond eyes grew wide, he immediately pushed her away from him, Mi stared at him with love not realizing his disgust facial appearance._

_"I love you my prince" she screech throwing her arms around him "I knew you felt it too, we were meant for one another, Serenity will understand I know she will" Mi said smiling up at Endymond who now looked frightened "we will have many children and raise them to be just like me, it will be wonderful my love"_

_Endymond eyes grew wide __**'shit! She's wild**__ Endymond backed away from her grip "Mi we need to talk" _

_"Anything for you my love"_

_"Mi I need you to listen to me, really listen, I do not love you...I do not choose you...I choose Serenity...I love her and she loves me" _

_Mi stood in silence __**that BITCH she has poisoned him tricking him with her moon magic against me...she will pay'**__ she thought she shook her head and walked out of the room to her own room. _

_Endymond took a deep breath and began to walk to serenities room; once he got there he knocked at the door. Soon the door opened to revel Venus who looked serious well pissed. She immediately pulled him in to the room and shut the door and locked it. Endymond looked around and saw Nine fuming girls glaring at him, one of the girls with short sandy blond hair was punching her hand in her other hand murmuring curse words throws the prince. He was terrified for his life, he had heard of how deadly the scouts could be. He had promised him self never to get on their bad side, what had he done to piss them off so much, __**'did they see the kiss?' **__he turned to the bed were he saw his love crying into her hands as mercury seemed to be running test on her computer._

_"How could you!" Mars yelled with tears in her eye_

_"I'll kill him!" yelled Uranus_

_"You couldn't just wait!" Venus yelled slapping the prince over the head. Endymond was utterly confused and taken back by the fact that Venus struck him. _

_"Stop it" Serenity said through her sobs "this is not his blunder" _

_Mercury turned to Serenity and took a deep breath "you both are okay" she said as a small smile came across serenities face "thank you" she said softly_

_"wait, did she just say' you two'?" he asked a little afraid, _

_"Wow you're not very bright are you princey!?" _

_"Uranus! No matter how angry you are you must remember he is a prince!" Pluto sullied _

_"This is the most excitement I have seen in years" Neptune said wishing she had some snacks to enhance her viewing pleasures "so are we gonna tell him or what, I really want to see his reaction"_

_"Tell me what?"_

_"How can you be so calm about this Nep!?" Mars yelled at the water goddess _

_"You try being alone everyday with no human communication and see how you feel when you finally get to see some action! Anyway we can't change what happened, so now we can only go forward" she replied shrugging her shoulders_

_"It should have NEVER happened in the first place! If ass wipe over there would have kept his shit in his pants she wouldn't be going through this mess!" Uranus yelled almost foaming at the mouth, the group of girls started to argue as serenity stood up _

_"THAT'S ENOUGH!" she yelled silencing everyone, she turned to Endymond and walked to him holding his hands she placed them gently on her stomach "I-I'm pregnant"_


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay just a warning BIG ***WARNING*** it took me forever to think of something so horrible and so this chapter has a really sad and horrible situation that happens to the baby, so please do not flame me, it was hard for me to writing since I myself am a mother of a little boy, but thanks to the help of my friend I was able to write it. I hope you all like the chapter, and that it answers your questions on MI. She is meant to be SICK and evil. **

"…_."_

"_Endy?"_

"…_."_

"_Endymond?"_

"…"

"_Prince Endymond?!"_

"…_.."_

"_Hello?!" Serenity waved her hand in his face when she received no answer she tapped him lightly which caused him to fall to the ground with a thud._

"_Oh my god!" Serenity yelled running to his side _

"_I think he's dead" Venus said poking him with her finger_

"_Good" Uranus laughed _

"_Carry him to the bed" Serenity yelled, the nine girls all walked over and laid him on her bed. "Can any of you wake him?" _

_Uranus smirked "sure" she said walking into the bathroom and then coming out with a bucket of cold water _

"_Oh, great idea Uranus, we can use a wash cloth to tap his face with the cold water" Serenity said smiling_

"_Uh…um…I think you should move princess" Uranus said smiling brightly_

_Venus and Mercury grabbed their princess gently and moved her from the bed, at that moment Uranus dumped the whole bucked of cold water over the Prince who jumped up panting,_

"_What the Fuck was that for?!" he yelled looking around_

"_Oh my, that was not very becoming of a prince" Pluto said shaking her head_

_Uranus busted out laughing as did the other girls. Endymond looked over and found serenity also amused at his expense. He reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her on to the wet bed "you still find it funny" he said smiling sweetly at her. _

_Serenity giggled a little and nodded. "You're not mad?" she asked sweetly _

"_Hell yes I'm mad" he said kissing her noise Serenity looked at him confused "that water was cold"_

_Serenity punched him joyfully "I mean about the news" _

_Endymond smiled shaking his head "we are to be married are we not?" _

_Serenity nodded _

"_And you do love me am I correct?" _

_She nodded once again_

"_And I love you, I see no problem, Seren, I am beyond happy at this news! I've always wanted to be a father!" _

_Mercury cleared her throat causing the two lovers to sit up "We are happy to hear it prince, now we will not have to kill you, there is something I need to speak to you both about, a Lunardian pregnancy normally last 4 months from what I understand an Earthlings pregnancy is 9 months after doing some test on my computer your pregnancy since you are carrying a earthling/Lunardian 6 months. In fact if you wish I can tell you right now what the sex is of your baby?"_

_Serenity looked to Endymond who smiled brightly "yes please" _

"_You two will be proud parents of a sweet baby Girl" _

_-------------------------------_

_After leaving Endymond Mi retreated back to her room, angry and ready for revenge. She waved her hand in front of her as a bright yellow light shinned before her._

"_How may I help you princess?" a male voice asked _

"_I need you for a important job"_

"_And that would be majesty?"_

"_Killing the moon brat!"_

_The man smiled devilishly "I'll be there in a moment my princess" within seconds the light disappeared and soon a tall man with bright red hair that resembled fire stood before her. _

"_I am guessing he choose the brat"_

"_She disillusioned his mind" _

"_I will do as you wish your majesty I cannot stand these sick disgusting lunardian, to kill their princess will be the greatest honor!"_

"_I will go and see where she is, than once I have found her and the time is right I will bring you to her, so be ready" _

_Mi left her room and walked to serenities as she made her way to the door she heard yelling _

"_What is going on?" she asked herself as she placed her ear against the door. _

'_What the Fuck was that for?!__' __**'Endymond?' **__she whispered_

_As she listened she soon heard the news that would send her over the edge. _

'_You two will be proud parents of a sweet baby Girl'_

_Mi took a few steps back words shaking her head "no…no" she whispered then turned and ran to her room tears running down her face. _

_Once back in her room she slammed the door shut and locked it._

"_Princess what's wrong?!" the flamed hair man asked running to her side_

"_S-she's pregnant…" _

_They both sat in silence until Mi stood up, her face was red and her hands were clenched into fist "change of plans kaji, I will act as if nothing has changed wish them well and then when they less expect it I will-_

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Amy, Lita, Rei and Mina looked at serena shocked Darien looked over to find tears running down her face.

He reached over and grabbed her hands "serena" he said softly

"I can't play this any longer…I'm sorry" she said shaking her head.

"It's alright Serena…you can just tell us if that's alright?" Amy said nicely

Serena nodded "I can do that" she placed the book back on the table and began "after talking with Endymond and all of you I wanted to speak to Mi, you all wanted to stop me, you told me to stay away from her but I insisted on speaking to her. I knew she could be a bitch but she still was a friend of mine, I felt it was only right to tell her what was going on in person. "

"She took the new rather well from what I could tell, she hugged me and congratulated me told me that she was happy for us, that she couldn't wait for the baby to be born that she would be Aunt Mi. for the next five months she was nothing but kind to not only myself but to everyone around me, she even threw me my baby shower…during my fifth month Endymond was called away to earth to sign papers so that after the baby was born we would be married…Mi came unexpectedly she wanted me to go on a walk with her on a nature trail, I agreed and told all of you to stay behind, so that her and I could spend time together. You all fought me on it but I made you stay, once on the trail she handed me a water bottle told me I had to drink it for the baby. So I did…it was laced with something that made me pass out. When I awoke I was alone…I opened my eyes slowly to find blood all over my body and….and….my baby dead laying beside me….with a knife in her heart…."

The girls all sat silent angry, and shocked, how could come someone be so cruel…so sick?

"I was fine, my body had healed itself, and since I am tied to the silver crystal it healed me rather quickly…since she was not born yet the crystal choose to save me over her…I freaked out…I panicked..I picked her up gently rocking her…crying…I wanted to scream but…I was afraid that…that someone would come and notice I was still alive…I could tell they wanted me dead…and her…after a while I stood…I was week, I was ready to call for you all, but…before I could a man showed up…I remember his hair was red and stuck up like flames…he knocked the baby out of my hands…and then….as I tried to fight he…he…pinned me down…."

Serena shook her head as Darien tried to intervene "No!" Serena looked him in the eyes "I have to do this; I can't run from this Darien…" Serena took a deep breath "He pinned down to the ground laughing, I can still hear the cold evil laugh…he told me that it was a pity that 'such a sweet young thing would have to be killed by him twice in one night'…he licked his lips and then said 'but she never said I couldn't have fun with you first' I asked him who she was and he just laughed…he raped me…hit me and…told me that his princess will get what she wanted now that myself and my child were out of the way….but before he could kill me….that's when Nick, Nephrite…showed up…he saved my life"

Darien squeezed Serena's hand she gave him a nodded and he took over "I had sent Nephrite back to the moon to send a message to serenity, when he had gotten there he couldn't find her. The scouts than informed him she was on a walk with Mi-"

"At that moment I ran for the forest, do you remember what I said to you?" Serena turned to find Nick standing in the door way of the living room "Rini is in bed now, she had a bit of a sugar high on the way home then crashed right as we pulled in…I have been standing here for a few…I hope you do not mind"

Serena shook her head and patted a spot next to her, he walked over and sat on her left as she took his hand. Jupiter whipped a few tears from her face and spoke

"I…I remember…you told us to get help…"

"Yes…you called us idiots for even allowing her to leave with Mi" Venus said slowly as she grabbed her head in remembrance.

"Well anyway I killed the man, and than notice the horrific scene…there laying on the ground was a tinny body…a knife was stuck in its chest…Serenities clothes were ripped off so I took my shirt off wrapping it around her, she took her torn dress and wrapped it around the child…"

**FLASH BACK**

_Nephrite picked the princess up bridal style as she held the small lifeless body in her hands. She was shaking as tears ran down her face. Once in the palace the scouts ran up to their princess panicking at the sight. Nephrite walked past them and down to the doctor's room of the palace._

"_Contact my prince" he whispered as he walked in to the small doctor's room. Once the door was closed the girls gathered around one anther tears in their eyes, confused and angry but most of all worried._

_They teleported to Earth into a small room where Endymond was finishing up his final paper work_

_Endymond watched as all the paper work from the day flew all over the room because of four young scouts. _

"_What the hell?!" Endymond yelled as he looked around the room at the many papers that now covered the floor, he then looked up to find Venus, Mars, Mercury and Jupiter standing in front of him sad, angry and worried_

"_What are you girls doing here?" he asked confused till it hit him "Why are you here?! What happened to Serenity?" _

_No one spoke, how do you tell someone something you yourself do not understand. "Will someone answer me damn it!?" he demanded._

_Finally Mars stepped forward "its Seren…prince…she's hurt…you need to come with us now"_

_Darien stood glaring "take me to her! NOW!" he yelled._

_---------------_

_In the doctors room Nephrite stood next to a now sleeping princess. The baby had been taken away wrapped in a sheet of gold and white silk. Nephrite stood angry, and worried as tears fell from his eyes, he knelt down and kissed her on her forehead, taking a gentle hand and moving her stray hair from her face he whispered "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you serenity…"_

_Right then the doors opened wide as the queen rushed in frantic, she ran to her daughter's side not noticing nephrite. She looked her over as tears ran down her porcelain skin, "my angel…my sweet little girl…" _

"_She is fine now Majesty" _

_She looked up to see nephrite standing across from her, staring down at Serenity with loving eyes. Queen Serenity froze, she than turned to the small black cat who fallowed the Queen "you may leave us now Luna, thank you for waiting, I will inform you on my daughters status in a little while"_

"_Yes your majesty" Luna said with a small bow as she exited the room._

_Serenity turned back to Nephrite who was still staring down at the princess. _

"_You saved her?"_

_He nodded not looking up _

"_And her child?"_

_Nephrite shook his head "They kill her…"_

_Serenity shook her head "Monsters!"_

"_I killed him" he said looking up finally "He rapped her….and I killed him…" _

"_Oh...my god..." Serenity shook her head violently "how could someone be so sick and cruel!?"_

_Nephrite walked over and embraced the sobbing Queen "I am so sorry Neph…"_

"_shh no please don't be, I told you years ago that I understood why you did what you did"_

"_You saved her and for that I am forever in your debt"_

_Nephrite shook his head and pulled her out from him "never, I will always be by her side! I love her more than my own life! I have secretly watched over her since she was born"_

_Serenity smiled at him "you have grown in to a fine young man, I am very proud of you and she would be proud of you too"_

**Okay so how was that? Ooo-ooo why is Nephrite so close to serenity and the princess? Ooo-ooo ha-ha, I love surprises. Unexpected surprises are my favorite. Anyway thank you for all the fav's and please review :o) I really appreciate the support! You all rock!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Endymond made his way through the palace; he came around a corner slamming into Mi. The scouts were concern about their princess, they continued toward the doctor's room. _

"_Mi, so I take it you were told about Serenity? Do you know what's wrong with her? Is she alright?" he was spouting inquiry after inquiry. Mi walked up to him placing her hand over his mouth to silence him. He looked to her tears running down her eyes. She shook her head and embraced him; Endymond was wide eyed not knowing what to say._

'_Mi, she never cries....'He pulled her away holding her by her shoulders "Mi, What happened?! Is she alright?" is voice was cracking terrified of what she would say_

_Mi shook her head and looked into his eyes "She's dead my prince…and so is your child" Endymond let go of her arms as she fell to the ground sobbing uncontrollably. _

_Endymond shook his head violently repeating "No" over and over again he fell to the ground next to Mi and slammed his fist into the ground, 'my love…my child..My…my family'. He turned to the sun princess, _

"_How?!" he yelled grabbing Mi by the shoulders _

"_I came for a holiday and…a servant told me…it seems that she was out for a stroll…I've told her a million times not to walk unaccompanied but…she did anyway…and she was assaulted…the man slashed the baby out of her womb while she was unconscious and killed the poor darling…she was lifeless…and so was the princess…"_

_**What really happened:**_

_After serenity had passed out in the forest, Mi had cut the baby out of her stomach and killed the child. Thinking the princess would just die of her injuries she quickly left the area back to her home planet to clean up and return, she had sent Kaji to make sure she was dead when she left. Once she had returned she saw the scouts and Darien running frantically she was positive her plan had worked. _

_Unknown to Mi, The moon princess was awake and standing against a wall as Nephrite and the others helped her stand. She was on her way to give her final goodbyes to her child when she heard her beloved's voice than she heard Mi's and told everyone to stop so she could listen in. _

"_I am so sorry my prince, but know that I am here for you to console you during these hard times…and forever" she said softly whipping his tears away_

"_I need to see her" he said in a soft voice _

_Mi shook her head "no, you must not, it is to nasty of a sight" Endymond stood as Mi did, and stared at her questionably, something was not right, why was it that Mi knew all this from a servant but yet Serenities own scouts knew nothing._

"_How do you know Mi?"_

"_I told you my prince, a servant informed me" _

"_You're lying!" Endymond and Mi turned to see Princess Serenity breathing heavy and leaning up against Nephrite and Mars. She was changed into a simple white lose dress with small straps. Her golden hair was down and pulled back into a lose pony tail. _

_Endymond felt his heart pound in his chest as he ran to her side embracing her gently. "God, Seren…she told me you died...that you both were dead" He cried into her shoulders not wanting to let her go._

_Serenity pulled away as tears filled her eyes. "Grab her" she whispered to her scouts who were more than happy to do as she commanded. Endymond looked at Mi confused, why was serenity having her guards grab MI? Endymond then placed a hand on his loves belly and realized there was nothing there. Serenity looked to the ground and shook her head "she's gone…"_

**End of Flash**

"Soon after Mi was grabbed the castle started to shake and that is when it happened" Serena said holding on to both Nick and Darien's hands.

"The war…did she-"Lita began but was cut off by Darien's nod

"Yes, she had traded secrets to beryl; she believed that once she and I were together than she could have the moon kingdom defeated…"

Serena stood up catching everyone's attention "I need to get some rest, there are extra bedrooms if you all wish to stay the night…Nick will you come with me till I fall asleep please, there are some things we need to discus." She kissed Darien on the forehead and hugged her friends as she grabbed Nicks hand and walked to her room.

The four girls turned to Darien who looked confused and upset.

"What is up with those two?" Rei asked "They seem a lot closer than the others do…and isn't he supposed to be Lita's man?"

"Hey! I don't have a man!" Lita snapped back "that was back in the millennium not now"

"Serena told me there just friends" Darien replied

"I'm sorry Darien but um…they are closer than friends…" Mina pointed out

Darien shook his head and stood up "I'm going to see her, why don't you girls get some rest…we'll deal with whatever tomorrow"

-------------------------------

"Seren are you alright?" Nick asked walking over to her embracing her

She shook her head in his chest "reliving that was hell…I know that Rini is here now and she's safe…but knowing that Mi still around…it scares me."

Nick pulled Serena from him and stared into her big sapphire eyes "Serena Selene Alastrina! She will never touch you again understand me! As long as I have breath in my body she will never come near you or Rini every again! If you want I can go take care of her right now?"

Serena shook her head "No, you can't do that, she has done nothing wrong in this time…she was reincarnated, so unless she messes up there's nothing we can do."

"You know I love you right?" He asked her whipping the tears from her face

Serena nodded and embraced him again "Yes, I know." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath "And I love you more than I can ever express"

"Good now off to bed with you!" he said pushing her to her bed, she giggled and nodded

"Good night prince" she said with a wink

He laughed and shook his head as he opened the door "good night little princess"

Nick closed the door behind him to find 4 confused and frustrated scouts and a unhappy tired Prince standing and staring.

"Why haven't any of you gone to bed yet?" Nick asked innocently

The four girls were about to spout out a million questions when Darien's hand went up stopping them all. He shook his head and walked past nick into Serena's room wishing everyone a goodnight and then shutting the door.

Lita, Mina, and Amy shook their heads and made their way to the guest rooms while Rei stood behind.

"What was that about?" she whispered

Nick walked past her to his room which was across from Serena's "what was what about?" he asked still not understanding

Rei fallowed him into his room and shut the door "you know very well what I'm talking about!"

"honestly Rei I have no idea what you're talking about, maybe if you calm down and tell me what your upset about I can help" he said taking a seat on his bed. He hoped this would go quickly it was nearly one in the morning he was exhausted especially after taking care of a three year old with a sugar high.

"What is up between Serena and you?! You two act like you're in love with each other! It's really hurting Darien"

Nick rolled his eyes running his fingers through his short brown hair and shaking his head _'I am really getting sick of this' _he taught, but he forgot Rei could read minds, she raised a questionable eye brow to him.

"What?! Gezz Rei Serena and I are just friends okay? Nothing more" He replied "now it's extremely late and I have to head to work six hours, so if you don't mind I must get some sleep!"

Rei shook her head "fine but we're not done here!" Rei left the room and walked to the room she was sharing with Mina. _'I'm gonna figure this thing out one way or another…'_


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter is dedicated to **mizqt **thanks for all the support everyone!! :o) and sorry it took me so long to update, I hade this written after the last chapter but I got stuck with a TON of exams :o( college can be such a bother lol anyway hope you all like this chapter I am on spring break for a week so I will be writing alot.**

I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ITS PEOPLE

Darien was awakened by someone jumping on his chest; he gradually opened his eyes to see his petite rabbit smiling vibrantly at him.

"Daddy guy me hungies" Rini rubbed her tiny hands over her belly, which was coved by her princess Jasmine pajamas.

'_Oh yea, Serena had to leave to register for college this morning and they guys are gone as well' _Darien looked over the little girl, her pink hair fell to the middle of her back, so he would have to do something with it…and dress her.

Darien got up went to the bathroom putting his clothes on for the day before; he came out smiling at the little girl who was smiling at him.

"Daddy guy feeds Rini now" she whined

Darien nodded and picked her up. He took her to her room and sat her on her bed

"Okay pumpkin, let's get you changed and do your hair first, than how about daddies take you to a fun place to eat?"

Rini nodded smiling "me want ice eam!!"She yelled excited

"yep your defiantly your mothers daughter" he said with a chuckle, he looked through her clothes and picked up a pair of sweet pink slim boot cut jeans with a smocked top--elasticized smocked stitching at the chest with ruffle edging, three decorative flower buttons in the center beautiful floral print with border art detailing at the bottom looser baby doll cut—He went to put her pants on when she shook her head at him.

"What's wrong honey?"

"unddies" she said "mummy tell Rini no let no one touch Rini but mummy" Rini than walked over still in her pajamas over to her dolls

Darien was proud that his three year old daughter knew not to let anyone touch her but at the same time he had to get her dressed, he walked over and looked through her drawers, he pulled a pair of flower underwear out and sat it on top of the clothes he then turned to Rini.

"Rini, mommy is right sweetie, but can you change yourself honey?" he knelt down beside her

Rini nodded "I no want that" she said pointing at the clothes, Darien looked back at her "what do you want to wear than honey?"

Rini pushed her father out of the room "I naked you no stay" she than closed her door, Darien stood there surprised 'for_ a three year old she sure is smart' _

Finally Rini came out wearing her black stretch paints with a hot pink tutu, a white tank top, with a purple crop top and all of her dress up jewelry. She clipped her hair messily with her princess clip as a bright pink plastic Disney princess crown adorn her head. On her back she wore a pair of her fairy wings from her tinker bell costume. Darien looked to her feet and saw that she was wearing her bright yellow socks and black dress shoes.

"I readidy daddy guy" she said happily

Darien couldn't help but smile at her "does your mother let you leave the house like this?" he asked

Rini smiled at him and nodded "I be a princess today"

Darien knelt down and kissed her on her forehead "I think you're a princess everyday"

He stood as she took his hand.

----------

Once at the crown Darien walked in with Rini in his arms. Andrew looked up and smiled "babysitting today?" he asked with a smirk

"Serena is registering for college at the University of Tokyo, and the guys are all off doing whatever. I wanted a little one on one time with my kido so here we are"

Darien took a seat on the stool as Andrew pulled a high chair up for Rini.

"I no baby!" she said stomping her foot on the ground, she crossed her arms and made a pouting face.

"Wow, she is Serena's twin" Andrew said

Darien laughed nodding; he turned back to his daughter "what's wrong honey?"

"I NO BABY!" she screamed "Me no sit in that!" she yelled again

"Now Rini there's no reason to yell" he said firmly "do you want to sit on the stool?" he asked her

Rini nodded and stomped over to the stool, Darien picked her up and sat her on it, he sat next to her but kept a protective arm on the back of the stood, just incase Rini was to fall he could catch her.

"Did you dress her today?" Andrew asked looking the little girl over

"No she dressed herself" Darien said laughing "quite creative, isn't she?"

Andrew nodded "very"

"Daddy guy" Rini said pulling on Darien's sleeve "me hungies" she said tears in her eyes

Darien looked at Andrew who leaned over the counter looking at Rini

"Hi Rini, my name is Andrew, I'm a friend of your mothers"

Rini nodded "you have food?" she asked worried

Andrew nodded and smiled "yes I do, I can make anything you want"

Rini face light up excited "Really?!" she screeched

"Yep"

"Me wants pandiy cakes!!! Ice heam pandicakes!!!" she yelled excited

The two men laughed, Andrew smiled brightly "I believe I can make that happen" Rini smiled cheerfully "that's if it's alright with your daddy" he added looking over at Darien who looked down at his little pink haired child "I don't see why not, and can I get some coffee and plane pancakes please"

Andrew nodded but before he left he placed a cup of fruit juice in front of Rini and a coloring book with crayons.

Soon they ate their pancakes, Rini was a mess she had ice cream all over her face, her clothes and in her hair, she also managed to spill her juice all over herself. Darien handed the plates to Andrew and apologized for the mess as he took a wet rage and attempted to clean it up for him, till Rini spoke up.

"I no feel good" at that moment she threw up

Andrew walked over and handed Darien a rag "I will clean a lot of things up but this is where I draw the line man, sorry"

After cleaning up at the arcade Darien was going to take Rini home to rest her stomach and clean her up till she saw the park

"Daddy guy!!! PARK!!" she yelled

"Rini maybe later honey, let's get you cleaned up first"

"NO NONONONONONOOOOOOOOOOO I want park!!" she screamed crying Darien again tried to calm the small girl yells but was failing. He finally conceded and took her to the park.

Once there Darien and Rini went to see the ducks, one thing Darien failed to realize is how a three year old can disappear in a blink of an eye. (They are fast, serious you blink and their gone) Darien looked over at the boats than back down at Rini to find she was gone, he stood right away looking around him calling her name.

"RINI!" he yelled several times. He started to run around panicked, "where the hell is she?!" he ran some more looking and asking everyone if they had see his daughter but no one saw anything. "Serena's going to kill me" at that point he heard laughing that sounded like Rini; he fallowed the sound to find Rini sitting with a police officer on a bench eating a cookie.

Darien ran over and embraced his daughter

"Rini! Oh my god! Don't you ever do that to me again!" he said staring her straight in the eyes,

"Rini is this your daddy?" The police officer asked

Rini smiled nodding "this is daddy guy" she said pointing at Darien

Darien looked over at the police officer who was a woman; she smiled at him and shook her head "first time watching her?" she asked as if she knew

Darien nodded "yea…"

"Remember three year olds are fast, you blink and their gone" she said standing up "I found her looking at the snacks in the vending machines" she said ruffling Rini hair.

'_So much like her mother…I should of known' _Darien smiled "thank you so much, I had no idea she was so fast. I just looked away for a moment and she was gone"

"They do that, my three were just like her at this age. Just be careful"

Darien nodded and thanked her again, he held his daughter in his arms as she finished her cookie. They then began to make their way to Darien's apartment so he could change and attempt to clean the little messy girl up.

--------------------

Once at his apartment Darien made lunch for the two of them, Rini started whined as the sandwhich was placed in front of her. Darien did not make her peanutbutter and jelly sandwhich right. Darien tried cutting the crust off, adding extra peanut butter, more jelly, cutting it in half and so on…nothing seem to work. Rini throw each sandwich back in Darien's face (literally). Darien gave up and placed a bowl of chips in front of her, which she happily ate.

After lunch Darien cleaned up and put a cartoon on for Rini and than quickly changed into a new set of clothes. After he cleaned himself up, he then looked around his apartment and realized it was no place for children, there for nothing for Rini to do here. He walked over to his spare bedroom and smiled, he walked out into the living room and stopped, papers scattered all over the floor marked up with blue pen, his white perfect empty walls were marked up with scribbles and lines.

His light blue couch was marked up as well, and sitting in the middle of the room sat a very pleased marked up Rini.

"Daddy guy I make pretty!" she said smiling.

Darien had no idea what to say or do, he was angry but at the same time kicked his self for leaving her alone for ten minutes with pens and his paper work on the table. He shook his head and just picked her up exiting the newly painted apartment.

---------------------

Darien took Rini to the book store, Rini was excited she liked books, especially the pictures.

"How about we pick up some books for you Rini?"

Rini nodded excitedly "but you must stay by me at all time do you understand?" Rini nodded once more smiling bright "I like books" she said happily. Darien smiled at her nodding "so do I". The two walked to the back of the store where the children's books were located.

Rini ran to the back grabbing any book she found. Darien couldn't help but smile at her excitement, he watched as Rini walked over to him holding five books in her small hands "I like these" she said smiling,

Darien nodded taking the books from her hands "Quiet Bunny******,**The Tale of Benjamin Bunny******,**The Tale of Peter Rabbit and Benjamin Bunny**,**I Love You**,**Beatrix Potter's Bedtime Stories**"** Darien smiled "great choices honey why don't we go pay okay?"

Rini nodded excited.

----------------------

Darien carried Rini and the books in a bag as he walked to the crown. Rini wanted to play, so Darien thought it would be a good idea to head back and let her play some of the easy games. Andrew was happy to see the two once again, and started to make Rini a strawberry shake as a surprise, which she took with glee. After drinking her shake she sat quietly as Darien told Andrew about his day so far with his daughter. Andrew couldn't help but laugh, "honestly Andrew I have a new found respect for serena"

Andrew smiled "man, sounds like you've had a pretty eventful day, just don't tell serena about losing Rini in the park"

"Yea but I wouldn't trade this day for the world." Darien said smiling down at her, he noticed a weird look on Rini face "honey are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"I need go pee pee" she said moving around the stool, Darien put her on the ground he walked her to the girls bathroom and opened the door for her "okay honey there you go"

Rini looked at him weird

"Can you go by yourself?" he asked

Rini shook her head no "I need mummy" she said dancing around trying to hold it

"Mommy not here honey, so how bout daddy help you?"

Rini shook her head again "No, you no touch me! Only mummy!! Only mummy!!!" she yelled moving more

Darien tried to shush her as people looked at him strange, he ran his fingers through his lavender hair and sighed "sweetie if you won't let me help you than you have to go alone" he said hoping she would change her mind; but of course she had to inherited her mothers stubbornness as well.

"NO NO NO NO!!!!!" she yelled as she started to cry "I want my mummy!!!!" she cried even more. Darien tried to calm her down, but nothing was working soon her dancing stopped. Rini stopped crying for a moment as she looked down at herself "I haved a accident" she said in a whisper

Darien was ready to speak when she started to cry again. Soon a woman walked up to them "Can I help you?" she asked sweetly. Darien nodded and began to speak before turning to the woman "that would be great than-"he stopped as he saw who he was talking too. The woman gasped taking a step back as Darien glared at the woman; he stood in front of the crying child protectively.

"We are fine thank you" he said coldly.

"…who…who is that?" she asked her voice cracking, she wanted to see the little girl but Darien shielded her with his body.

"it's none of your concern!" he said "now I have business to attend too" Darien turned to his daughter and picked her up turning the crying girls head into his chest so the woman wouldn't see her face. He then walked out of the arcade fast.

The woman stood staring at the doors, as a 16 year old boy walked up next to her "mom are you alright?" he asked but the woman only stared at the doors as tears fell from her eyes.

"…serena…" was all she whispered

-----------------------

Darien made his way back to the apartment, by the time he got inside Rini had fallen asleep in his arms. Then he realized he forgot the books at the arcade, _'Andrew will hold them for me' _shook his head _'Serena's going to freak out when I tell her'_

Taking her to his room, he went to take her wet clothes off to put her in one of his t-shirts, since he never packed a bag with extra clothes (well he didn't know he had to pack one) but Rini woke up screaming for him not to touch her "Only MUMMY!" after 30 of crying she finally passed out again. Darien walked out to the living room and slammed on the couch, he was exhausted. Pulling his lab top over to him he went to the IKEA website to order everything he needed for Rini's surprise.

After 2 hours Rini woke up she came out into the living room "I hungies" Darien smiled sweetly at her "well your mommy should be home soon so why don't we go home"

"MUMMY!!??" she said excited

Darien nodded

------------------

Getting out of the car Darien looked up to see Serena standing on the porch with a smile on her face, she laughed as she saw how tired and worn out Darien looked. Darien walked over and let Rini out of her car seat; he whispered and pointed to Serena. Rini ran out toward her mother who was looking at her in shock.

"MUMMY!" the little girl screamed

After hugs and kisses, Serena shook her head "you let her go out dressed like that?...and why is she such a mess? She looks like she went dumpster diving, and she smells" Serena crossed her arms over her chest.

Darien was ready to answer when he heard Nick's voice "man what happened to Rini?"

Darien rolled his eyes at the two "it's been a REALLY long day so can we all just sit for a second"

"You two talk, I'll take Rini and give her a bath"

"Wait, she'll let you give her bath?" he asked confused

Nick looked at Serena and then back at Darien lost "of course why wouldn't she?"

Darien shook his head as Serena gasped "shit" she said softly and than giggled "I forgot" she said under her giggles

"What?" nick asked again

"You remember the talk we had with her about only I can touch her…to change her, help her in the bathroom and so on…" Nick nodded and than realized what must of happened

"Ooo-ooo" he said feeling bad for Darien

"I am so sorry Darien" serena said taking his hands "I forgot to tell her you were okay to help her…sorry" she said bowing her head

"She gave me such a hard time about the bathroom, she had an accident and she wouldn't let me change her"

Serena couldn't help but laugh a little, Rini was a handful especially to others, and she always tried to see how far she can go before getting in trouble, like testing them.

"Well, I'm gonna give her a bath now, fill me in later" nick said to Serena who smiled back at him with a nod

The two went to the sofa (Darien and Serena)

"My apartment is redecorated with pen marks all over my walls, couch, floor, door, tables; all my paper work has the marks and is all over my living room floor. we went to the crown we had breakfast together, then she got sick, we went to the park, she took off on me, she had too much sugar, we went to the book store she picked up five books, we went back to the crown she had a milkshake and then she had her accident because she wouldn't allow me to go into the bathroom and help her, she screamed for me to get away from her, people probably thought I was a pervert….then…."

"Then what?" Serena asked whipping the tears away from laughing too much

"I saw your mother Serena"


	15. Chapter 15

Sakura sat in her apartment fuming, staring at photos of her and Darien over the past two years. She couldn't believe how he could just dump her like that, yea sure she did something horrible in her pass life but this was a new life, shouldn't she be forgiven?

"Why do you upset yourself so princess?"

Sakura turned to the kitchen opening and rolled her eyes

"What is it Kaji?" she asked annoyed

"Are you just going to sit here and cry over the lost of that damn prince? Or are you going to fight?"

"What do you take me for? Of course I'm going to fight!" Sakura stood up placing the photos on the table "I will not let her win; she and that brat of hers will not win"

Kaji (kanji is his reincarnated name) smirked "I would love to get a taste of this new reincarnated princess, she tasted so…sweet the last time"

"Well I do not care what you do with her after I get Darien back" Mi said waving her hand in the air

"When do you plan on attacking?"

"Not now, be patient Kaji, we make them believe life is going as normal and then when their guard is down we can make our move."

The two laughed

'_Watch out Endymond my love, I'm coming for you soon' _mi thought

Kaji turned to the window with a smirk _'ah, Sweet Serenity, I will taste you again, very soon'_

--------------------

Mina was walking down the street happily hauling her bags from the day's triumphant shopping trip. She was so happy with her day that when she turned the corner she did not notice the man standing there looking at his phone. **SLAP!**

Bags with clothing and accessories fly all over the side walk

"OWE!" the two yelled, Mina rubbed her bottom as she stood staring in frustration at her band new items were all over the grubby sidewalk.

She knelt down placing her items back into their bags. "I am so sorry miss" came the over of the other person. Mina looked up to be face to face with Mitchell, the two stared at on another.

"its..its alight…Mitchell right?"

He nodded and began helping with the items.

--------------------

Swiping the temple grounds Rei stopped to wipe away the small sweat drops from her forehead. She stopped when she felt a familiar presence approach her.

"What can I do for you Jay?" she asked politely

"No need to be overly polite Rei, I know your annoyed by the presence here" Jay said with a smirk as he walked over to her.

"Well if you know that then why are you here?" she asked this time allowing her annoyance to be known

Jay smiled "There's the Rei I know and love"

Rei blushed "You don't even know me!" she protested

"yes I do, you may be a bit different but your still the same fiery princess with a short temper that I know" he said smiling knowing that he was just aggravating her more.

-----------------------------

Sitting in the library with her Sciences of the age's book, she sighed _I can't focus…_

"Cannot focus princess"

Amy looked around from her book and gasped "Zack?"

He nodded smiling at her sweetly causing a red tent to form on Amy's pale face. "Do you mind?" he asked softly at the chair across from her.

"No…no not at all, please" she said nodding

Zack took the seat and smiled he then noticed the book in his princesses hand he laughed a little

"What is it?" Amy asked curiously

Zack smiled and lifted his book, "I see we still like the same books"

------------------

Sitting on a bench in the park Lita sighed to herself, 'I_ know we were lovers in our past lives, why should it bother me now? _

**FLASH BACK**

_Jupiter was sitting behind a big Lunar tree eating an apple while thinking of her love when she heard two familiar voices, she quickly looked around the tree to find Serenity in Nephrites arms laughing. Jupiter quickly jumped up into the tree hiding with in ties thick leaves. _

'_why are they holding each other?' she asked herself jealousy and betrayal taking over her. _

"_I am pleased that you could be with me this day, I just wish we did not need to hide" Serenity said laying her head on his chest. Nephrite rubbed her back softly while planting a kiss on the top of her head, Jupiter's eyes widen 'what the…' she thought tears coming to her eyes. _

"_You know we must keep this secret princess, if not then there would be fights among the people and Endymond would be extremely angry!" Nephrite reminded the upset princess. Serenity nodded "I know" she said in a quiet voice._

_He then lifted her face to his and kissed her gently on the forehead "let us just enjoy the short time we have together, I must meet with Jupiter in a few minutes." _

_Serenity smiled and nodded as the two lay together on the grass, serenity said something to Nephrite that Jupiter could not hear but she could tell it was something that made him blush and her laugh. _

**END FLASH BACK**

'_Maybe I should tell Darien' _Lita thought as a single tear ran down her cheek.

-------------------------

"…Mother…?" Serena sat back shocked her face became pale and she shook her head

"Serena are you alright? I never told her who she was" Darien said touching her lightly on her knee

"I'm sure she figured it out Darien! Who else has odango in their hair? And to find a little girl that appears to be the same age as her 'granddaughter' that she sees with 'YOU' I'm positive she figured it out!"

"but you have blond hair Serena, there's no way she could put the two together" Darien tried to reassure her but serena shook her head again "Darien, that doesn't matter, your hair is lavender, mind is blond, that's like mixing white with lavender! Its turns a light shade of pink! (I am just guessing people don't freak out please) and besides that my mother isn't stupid! She knows my Grandmother is gone"

Serena stood up "I'll be alright"

Darien walked over and hugged her "we will get though this together my princess, please don't push me away"

Serena looked up at him and smiled "never my prince" the two shared a passionate kiss "you should go rest" Serena said pushing away "I know how it is to have Rini all day, she can be a handful"

Darien smiled and nodded "alright well I have something to take care of anyway will I see you two later tonight?" he asked with hope in his eyes

"If you wish" she said with a smirk

"I do, I will pick you up at 7 alright?"

Serena nodded and walked him to the door. After another goodbye kiss, they sadly separated.

Serena turned back and walked over to the side table. Nick then came out with a fully dressed and cleaned Rini. He walked into the kitchen and handed the little girl a Sippy cup with juice. He walked over to Serena

"What are you doing?" Nick asked as he saw her pull out a pair of scissors "Serena?" he asked again this time a bit of worry in his voice.

Serena turned to the bathroom "Watch Rini for me? And take her out of those odangoes" nick nodded as he walked over and let the little girls hair down.

------------

"Hello son, where is your mother?" a tall dirty blond haired man with dark glasses said to his 16 year old son.

"She's in the kitchen" the teen said not looking to his father.

"How was your day Sam?" Sam rolled his eyes at his father's question "Sam can you for once answer one of my questions without being rude?"

Sam put his small earplugs into his ears "Bring back my sister" he said angry, and then he turned his music on loud.

"not this again" Ken said shaking his head he walked over to the kitchen where he found his wife sobbing in to her hands "honey what's wrong?" he asked walking over to her

She shook her head "she…I saw…her" she said in-between sobs Ken looked at her confused

"Saw who honey?" he asked sweetly rubbing her back

Irene looked up at her husband "Serena's child"

----------------------

Sam stood against the wall outside of the kitchen.

"Serena" he said in a whisper

He ran upstairs to his room and started on a plan "I need to find her" he said as a small smile came to his lips "I've miss her so much! And now she's back"

---------

After an hour Serena walked out of the bathroom, Nick was watching the movie "Tinker Bell" with the little princess for the 100th time. He looked up to find Serena taking a seat next o him, he had to take a double take, there sat Serena but different, her hair was no longer long and in its traditional odango. Instead her bangs were straight and covering her forehead, her blond hair fell to below her shoulders in light wavy layers, the top of her head held a thin blue head band while her blond hair formed a bump behind the head band.

"You look different" he stared in shock "but beautiful" he said squeezing her hand

"Thank you" she said smiling

"What caused the change?"

"Darien ran into my mother today" Serena looked over at Rini who was engrossed in the movie "I know she knows I'm back and that Darien had Rini, how many-"

"People have odango? Yea I get why you did it" Nick said smiling "but understand I'm here for you okay?" Serena smiled and nodded "I know" she leaned over and laid her head on his upper arm; nick leaned over and kissed her on the top of her head.

------------

Darien looked around the spear bedroom and smiled at himself. "I hope she likes it" he said to himself.

"I know she will" came a female voice from inside the room

"I don't know how I can repay you Lita, thank you so much for all your help" Darien said smiling

Lita shook her head "no thank you Darien, I don't know what I would of done with myself if you wouldn't have found me"

Darien walked over and gave her an understanding look. "Serena said that there's noting going on with the two of them, we should trust her"

"I know, But…" Lita stopped herself; she didn't know how Darien would take with knowing about the memories of Serenity and Nephrite meeting in secret.

"Lita? What is it? Do you know something?" he started to grow concerned with the look on Lita's face

"It's about Serenity and Nephrite…." Darien frowned and was ready to ask his question but they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Darien gave an apologetic look he walked over to the door and opened it, he stood stilled as a man with dirty blond hair and dark glasses stared at him with hatred.

"Where is she?!" he demanded

Darien glared at the man "I have no intention on telling you!"

"She's **my** Daughter!" he yelled desperation in his voice

"Don't give me that shit! If she was really** your** daughter as you say, than you would have taken care of her instead of sending her away!" Darien clinched his fist.

Lita walked over holding a basket of stuff animals "Darien where would you like thes-"she stopped as she saw Ken Tsukino standing at the door.

Ken looked at the animals in Lita's arms "So it's true!" he said in a gasp "where's the child?!" he turned to Darien's face

Darien shook his head aggressively "No, You will by no means see her! You took away my life when you sent the only family I had away! Now disappear!"

Ken looked to Lita who was glaring at him "Do not hope to receive any compassion from me! You ruined all of our lives by sending our best friend, no, our sister away! Do as he says and leave!"

Ken looking angry and defeated shook his head in anxiety "I know what I did was unthinkable but…I will not stop until I see her! And if that means fallowing each and every one of you till I find her I will! Think about the child! How can Serena possible take care of a child without any formal education or degree?! She needs to be taken care of and we can do that for her! So you will tell me where she is or I will go to the police and try to find a way to get to her, I am her father and that's all that matters!"

Darien laughed at his words "have you forgotten Serena's an adult you have no say in her life anymore, and I will take care of my child and future wife without your or anyone else's help!" and with that Darien slammed the door in the man's face.

"Do you think he will actually fallow us?" Lita asked a little shaken

Darien ran his fingers in frustration through his short lavender hair "I don't know Lita, but I will do what I can to protect her and my daughter, they abandoned her once before it will not happen again"

Darien looked to the clock and sighed "Lita we will have to finish our conversation later, I have to go and pick up my two princesses."

Darien took one last look at the extra bedroom and smiled


	16. Chapter 16

Driving up the drive way Darien gazed at the over side porch, he smiled as he saw his offspring jumping up and down waving her arms impatiently. He also noticed Nick covering Serena in a muscular embrace whispering in her ear, which caused her to giggle.

Walking up to the porch felling his jealousy rising _'Why do they always have to be so damn close?' _

Serena smiled at Nick kissing him on the cheek as nick returned the kiss by softly kissing her on her forehead. Darien fought the urge to punch nick as he bent down to pick his daughter up.

They all said their good bye and head to Darien's apartment.

----------

Lita sat in her apartment--which was a few doors down from Darien's-- she heard a knock and went to greet her guest.

"Hey girl, was up?" Rei asked "I was in the middle of trying to scare away Jay"

"Sorry Rei" Lita said closing the door as Rei walked over to the large green couch.

"No problem Lita" Rei said looking at her friend "what's wrong?"

Lita shook her head and sat down next to the raven hair goddess. She needed to speak to someone, and she figured her short tempered friend was the best one to talk to. She knew that Rei was trying to figure out what was going on between Nick and Serena, and there for she knew she would understand.

"I've been having flash backs…"

"Of what?" Rei spoke softly trying to hind her worry, she knew that they were premonitions or memories of their past, Rei placed her hand gently on Lita's shoulder feeling the uneasiness of her friend's words.

"Our Princess…."

Rei froze, she became nervous, was someone after Serena?

"And Nephrite…." Lita added even quieter

------------------

Once in the car Darien looked over at Serena now realizing how dissimilar she looked.

Serena feeling the stare smiled "you've finally noticed" she said looking out the passenger window "after all those times of you calling me meat ball head, I thought you would of noticed sooner" she said turning to him a playful smirk on her lips

"It's different" he said looking to the road "I like it" he finished causing Serena to flush

"After you told me about my mother I needed to change, how many girls in this city wears odango? This way it's harder for her or any of them to find me" Serena than looked back to her little girl who was sitting contentedly in her car seat "and her"

Darien smiled for a second and then frowned "Sere, I have a surprise for you and Rini, after words there's something I need to tell you"

----------------

"What do you mean Serenity and Nephrite?!" Rei was stunned _why was she having flash backs of Nephrite and serenity?! They didn't even know one another…. I knew something was going on between these two!'_

"At first I just ignored them…but now I can't get them out of my mind…its driving me crazy! Yea sure we we're loves, Nephrite and I, but that was 1000 years ago!"

"I understand your annoyance Lita, Jay, I mean Jadeite, came by the shrine today, but besides that, tell me about these flash backs?" Rei said waving her comment about jadeite away.

Lita nodded and began to inform her account

"So they were meeting in secret during the silver millennium?" Rei asked but knowing the answer

"I was going to tell Darien…" Lita whispered

Rei looked up shaken

Lita shook her head slowly without looking at Rei "I didn't…"

Rei breathed a sigh of reprieve _'there's something not right about this'_

_---------------------_

Serena gasped as she walked into the newly remodeled room. Rini walked into the room smiling at all the toys and pink furniture. She quickly turned to Darien, who was standing proudly behind Serena,

"This mine?!" she screeched energized

Darien smiled and nodded

"WOW!" she jumped up for joy making Darien chuckle

"I am glad you like it sweet pea!"

Rini ran around the room touching and naming everything she can see.

"Darien you didn't need to do this"

"Serena she's my child too, a) it's my responsibility B)this apartment was boring enough as it was, spending the day with her I realized that there's nothing for her to do here, children need toys and games to build their imagination and feed their creative nature"

Serena giggled "reading parenting books I see"

Darien rubbed the back of his neck "yea, you can tell?"

Serena smiled and nodded "it's sweet" serena smiled at her daughter, as the little three year old ran around the room giving every single thing in the room a name "Darien why such a big apartment?"

Darien explained how after serena had left Amy had came up with the idea that serena might have been pregnant "so after searching for you for over a year, I decided that I would get a bigger place, I mean if you were and you were to come back then I would have room for my new family…"

Serena was stunned _'he did this for…us'_

Darien saw Serena's blank face and sighed "I know we weren't a couple, and what happened that night on the roof top and-"He was stopped by Serena's soft finger

"No need to explain dare, I understand and I thank you, let just enjoy our time together" Darien smiled and nodded

Rini ran up to Darien "Daddy guy! Daddy guy!!" Darien looked down at his daughter who was extremely excited he knelt down to her height and smiled pleasantly "yes princess"

"Come see my fiends!" Rini grabbed her father's hand and pulled him around the room

"This is Nini, Poo, Mit,…" She started to name each and every one of the toy introducing them all to her father. Serena stood leaning against the door frame watching her child smiling more than she has ever seen her smile. The moment wasn't to last, soon Serena could feel something was wrong; she turned quickly from the door frame. Darien looked up from Rini "Serena what is it?" he asked alarmed

With her back to him she answered as calmly as she could "Darien stay with Rini, I have to go"

"But…"

This time turning to him "Darien, someone has to stay with her!" he nodded

"Be careful" was all he could say before she vanished.

-----------

'_what is this feeling?' eternal sailor moon_ thought _'something isn't right'_

"Hang on everyone I'm coming!"

Reaching Tokyo tower eternal sailor moon looked around; there were no Yuma's or people screaming. Everything was normal, except for the fact that people were staring at the famous scout, one little girl pointed at Eternal sailor moon and said "Mommy! Mommy! Look its Sailor moon!!!"

Sailor moon smiled at the little girl, '_what the hell?' _ Noticing a crowd forming around her, she jumps up onto a nearby roof.

"Right on time princess" a mischievousness voice came from behind her, Sailor moon turned around quickly "Who are you?!"

-------------

**KNOCK**KNOCK**

_I wonder who that could be _Darien placed the book he was reading to Rini back on the shelf, he kissed the sleeping child on her forehead and slowly closed the door.

Once he opened the front door he saw Rei and Lita standing there

"What are you girls doing here?" he asked perplexed

"Darien we're sorry for interrupting I know you wanted to spend the evening with your family, but we really need to speak with Serena" Lita said bowing her head

Darien shook his head "what are you talking about? She left over an hour ago!"

"What do you mean she left?!" Rei asked puzzled

"I'm guessing there was an attack and so she left and told me to stay here with Rini…why aren't you with her?!"

Rei and Lita estranged looks

"Darien" Lita began "there isn't an attack"

"I would have felt it" Rei added "I'm calling Amy and Mina!!"

Darien leads the girls into the house troubled

---------------------

Nick was sitting at home caching up on some light reading when an image flashed before his eyes

_Eternal Sailor moon threw an attack at a tall man; his eyes were red and menacing with dark black hair that stuck up in all different directions. He missed the Attack and shimmered in front of sailor moon blasting her to the ground_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

Nick jumped up knocking over his book "SERENA!!" he yelled running out of the house.

--------------

The man held her down Sailor moon was trashing around trying to get out of his hold, but it was too late the man moved his hands and in its place holding Sailor moons arms and legs to the roof were four mettle clasps.

The man smirked "you know you're a lot more beautiful then they let on, moon princess"

"I swear when I get out of this I will slaughter you!" she yelled from the ground

The man walked around and knelt down with one finger he pushed sailor moons face to look up at him "I will enjoy killing you princess" He raised his fist and punched Sailor moon hard in her stomach causing her to scream

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" The Yuma punch her a few more times until she was coughing up blood

"Your pathetic" he hissed

Sailor moon closed her eyes trying not to scream as the Yuma ripped her pendent from her bow turning her back into Serena. _'Help me…minna'_

_-------------_

Mina and Mitchell walked down the sidewalk enjoying the sights

"So tell me, do you spend all your time shopping?" Mitch asked with a smirk

Mina shook her head "no, I also save the world now and again" she shrugged

Right than her communicator began to ring, she gave Mitch an apologetic smile and pulled it out

"Venus here"

"V its Rei, we need you at Darien's ASAP!"

"Right"

Mina put the communicator away and turned to Mitch

"I'll go with you" he said before she could speak

Mina looked at him hesitantly "he's my prince I'm going" Mina nodded as the two took off.

----------------

Amy and Greg were sitting quietly in the library reading their books while playing foot tag under the table when Amy's communicator went off, Amy quickly went to the back of the library were no one was, as Zack fallowed closely behind.

"Mercury"

"Its Rei we need you ASAP at Darien's!"

"Right"

Amy put the communicator away as she looked up at zack

"I'm coming with you, is there's something wrong I want to help, he is my prince and all" he said

Amy nodded as the two took off.

-------------------

Mina, Amy, Zack and Mitch were informed of Serena taking off for an attack that wasn't even there. Amy immediately took out her computer and began searching. Darien passed back and forth feeling helpless.

"we should just go and search for her!"

'_Help me….Minna' _(Minna is the Japanese word for everyone it sounded a lot better than just saying everyone)

The group looked up and around

"Did you all just hear that?" Lita asked standing

They all nodded

"Serena!" Darien turned to his window "it was her, she needs our help!"

"I've found her!" Amy said standing up "she's down town by Tokyo tower!"

"Zack I need you to say with Rini"

Zack nodded as the all transformed and left

--------

The man lifted Sailor moon off the ground and blasted her again slamming her into the ground once more, she tried to use her crystal but for some reason it was not reacting to her, her clothes were now ripped and her body was bruised and bloody she could move.

The man let out an evil laugh as he watched Serena struggle to her feet holding onto chest trying to call out the crystal

"Silly princess, have you not figured it out yet? Your crystal will not respond" Serena looked up shocked the man dropped the pendent in his hand and kicked it to the other side of the roof.

"'what is it that you want?!" she demanded

The man laughed once more, grabbing her by the neck and lifting her into the air "your life"

"PUT HER DOWN!"

The man turned still holding on to the powerless princess

"…nick…" she whispered

Nick clinched his fist as he saw how battered Serena was. "I said PUT HER DOWN!" he yelled once more

The man laughed "or what?"

Nick closed his eyes and was transformed into Nephrite holding on to his sword he growled at the man "I will kill you" his words were dark

"You know that's what the princess said before…" the man dropped her and then kicked her hard sending her across the roof "I nearly killed her" he finished

Nephrite was ready to charge when Mi flashed before his eyes "Miko! That's enough!" she yelled she walked over to the lifeless Serena and smiled "good job, you know where to take her!...and don't kill her it will ruin my plan"

The man bowed and gabbed Serena

"NO!" Nephrite yelled running toward the man, Mi shook her head and blasted him causing him to fall to his feel.

"Go now, they'll be here any moment!" The man disappeared as Mi smirked "I'll win this if it's the last thing I'll do"

Nick got to his feet and ran at Mi who did not move, he picked her up by her neck and began to crush her, till he heard Tuxedo voice

"NO! Nephrite!" Nephrite looked to his prince and then back to Mi, but it wasn't Mi, no it was Serena _'this can't be I saw her…he took her!' _he quickly dropped her as the other ran to her, helping her up. Mars and Venus stood protectively in front of their fallen princess "What have you done!?" they yelled

Nephrite looked down in disbelief; he stared at Serena till he saw an evil smirk come to her lips.

'_It isn't her…its Mi!' _

"Answer us!" Mars yelled

Nephrite shook his head "No, that's not Serena! You have to believe me! He took her!"

Everyone looked at Nephrite strange, "what?" they all said

"I told him…I told him I couldn't be with him…that I didn't love him…" (Serena) cried into Tuxedos' chest shaking

"What?!" Nephrite yelled "She's lying! Mercury scan her!"

Mercury scanned Serena but found nothing wrong, she looked back up angry "This IS serena!"

Nephrite backed up shaking his head; he knew it wasn't her, defiantly now that she said he wanted to be with her. The scouts started to walk up to him

"How dare you harm our princess?" Mars yelled

"No wonder you have been so close to her! You wanted her!" Venus yelled

"NO! NO...it's not true!" he yelled back

"Shut up!" Lita yelled "you disgust me! Even in our past life…"

"What? Jupiter what…ohhh…" Nick shook his head again "It's not what it seems! Just let me explain!"

Darien this time walked over after placing Serena in Mitchell's arms

"Please prince listens to me, it's not what it seems, I would never hurt Serena!! Never...because-"

"SILENCE!" Darien yelled picking the man up by his shirt "I trusted you! You were one of my best men! And THIS is how you repay me?! You try to kill the woman I love just because she turned you down?!"

"Please, just have her change into the moon princess you will see she isn't who she said she is!!"

Mitchell looked down Serena _'what is this feeling I'm getting from her…it isn't Serena's usual aura…'_

Mars knelt down by serena taking her hand _'that's weird…this doesn't feel like serena..' _

"Are you alright?" she asked

(Serena) nodded "I want to go home" she said softly "you can deal with him later" she said once more. Mars and Mitchell both were taken back by this comment. They both gave each other a strange look.

'_Some things not right' _she thought as she nodded to her friend

Mars walked over to Darien and placed a gentle hand on his Darien turned to Mars "Serena wants to go home, she said we can deal with him later" Darien looked at Mars puzzled

"Deal with him later?" he asked

Mars nodded "those were her words" Darien placed Nephrite down, but then punch him knocking him out. "Mitchell, Jay tie him up we'll bring him with us, he will answer out questions later" (I forgot to mention that Jay (jadeite was called over as well)

Darien walked over to (Serena) and lifted up bridal style. (Serena) wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at him. Darien gave a week smile back to her _'that smile…it's different'_

They all headed back to Darien's apartment.

----------------------

'_My head….where am I...the last thing I remember is…' _seren jumped up only to grab her head and fall right back down.

"Mi" was all she said


	17. Chapter 17

"Your finally awake princess" a voice came from the other side of the room

Serena instinctively reached for her broach but quickly remembered it was taken away.

"Who are you!?" she demanded

The man laughed evilly walking out of the shadows and into view

Serena gasped bring her delicate milky skinned fingers to her soft lips "Kaji!"

---------------

Darien placed Serena on the couch as they sat nick on a chair and tied him to it. Zack came out of Rini's room holding the crying child.

"She had a...owe! What the hell happened?!" He said pointing at Nick with a free hand

"He attacked serena!" Darien answered as he walked over to Zack to take his crying daughter from his hands. "What happened to her?"

"Oh" Zack turned his attention back to Darien "she had a nightmare she said something about her mommy being in trouble and she hasn't stopped crying since"

Darien shhhed the crying child "look honey mommy right here"

Rini looked down at (Serena) who was sitting on the coach smiling up at her. She began to shake her head "that not mommy! Scary lady!"

Everyone looked at Rini than (Serena), (Serena) let out a nerves laugh _'stupid brat!' _"oh she does this sometimes" she said standing up and putting her arms on the little girls waste to take her from Darien "I'll just put her back to bed and read her a story"

Rini began to scream causing her moon sign to appear. (Serena) quickly pulled away "she's just…over reacting" she stuttered

"No she's not!" Nick yelled, he awoke the minute he heard his little princess cry

"DADDY NICK!" Rini screamed as she disappeared from her father's arms and appeared by Nick. Still crying Rini touched the ropes that held Nick to the chair they disappeared instantly. Nick quickly scooped up the crying child

Darien confused and not understanding what was going on turned to his child who was being comforted by the man he believed hurt his love. "Put my Daughter down NOW!" he demanded

"No! She's scared of HER!" Nick replied pointing at (Serena) "it's over Mi! You may have been able to trick the others but there's no way you could trick Serena's child!"

(Serena) began to laugh; Darien turned to (Serena) _'that isn't her laugh' _

"He's lying he has turned my child against me! He is so delusional that he is trying to take my family away from me, all because I could not be with him!"

"No!" everyone turned to Mars and Mitchell "he speaks the truth" Mitchell said walking over to Nick and Rini.

Mars fallowed behind "He's right"

Zack than turned to Serena "Rini would never NEVER run from her mother" he then walked over to Mars and stood protectively in front of Rini and Nick.

Darien stood confused he turned to his love and grabbed her hands "what are they talking about Serena!?"

(Serena) losing her nerve shook her head "um…nothing! He's tricking them!" she desperately grabbed Darien's hands "you must believe me Darien! You must!" (Serena) started to cry, Darien not knowing what to think took (Serena) into his arms to calm her down. _She doesn't feel like Serena, this isn't my Serena…where is my Serena?_

_---------------_

Serena shook her head as anger filled and rage filled her "YOU!" she yelled as the man walked over to her side and went to touch her face

Serena pulled away quickly "Don't touch me!"

"now now princess no need to be rude," he leaned against her pushing her flat on to the bed "you still smell as sweet as ever" he whispered in her ear.

Serena tried to fight but was to week _'why am I so week?' _"What have you done to me??!"

Kaji laughed an evil laugh "feeling week princess?" he caressed her thigh with his hand smirking "it happens when half of your life force is stole"

"WHAT?!" Serena gasped she could believe this, Mi was running around pretending to be her then it downed on her _Rini! _

Kaji still smirking placed his weight on top of Serena, who was still, regardless of how week she was, was still fighting.

'_To save them from her I have to die…' _she thought as she still fought the flamed haired man.

---------------

By now all the scouts were standing by Nick, Darien stood back from (Serena) "Where is your broach?" he asked curiously _'is she has it than its her…if not then…' _

(serena ) held out the broach smiling at everyone "see I told you I'm the real deal, Now can I have my child its late and she should be in bed"

Nick shook his head holding on to Rini tighter "anyone can hold a broad, use it!"

Darien was becoming annoyed "this is ridicules this IS Serena! The broach proves it!...and if anything was wrong with Serena I would feel it!"

Nick handed Rini over to Mars and walked over to (Serena) Darien immediately stood protectively in front of his princess.

(Serena) gave him a smirk "Where is she!?" Nick demanded losing his patience

He was angry, he clinched his fist and began to yell "Being her back! Bring her back NOW!" Darien pushed Nick away

"Back down Nephrite!"

(Serena) smirked again letting out a chuckle Darien turned to (Serena) confused "why are you laughing?"

(Serena) shrugged her shoulders "he's just so pathetic my prince"

From the words _My Prince _Darien felt his whole body wince, and that's when it hit him, he turned to face (Serena) "MI!"

(Serena) backed up trying to hide her shocked expression "no, no, my prince it's me your one true love"

"NO! You BITCH! WHERE IS SHE?!" he yelled grabbing her shoulders

"Darien…you're hurting me…"

--------------------

"I had you once I'll have you again! And since your trapped here forever, we'll be having fun every night" he said into her ear.

Serena winced at the idea, she quickly felt his member against her knee she quickly smiled to herself. Slamming her knee up as hard as she could, which caused Kaji to roll off her screaming in pain, grabbing a lamp by the bed she smashed it into his head causing him to pass out, she swiftly ran away from the bed in to the bathroom.

"I need something sharp!" she looked around but found nothing, "The mirror" she thought as she stared at her refection. She quickly made a fist and broke the mirror, causing a long sharp peace to fall. Grabbing it she held it to her stomach.

"It's over bitch!" She said as she shoved the sharp glass into her stomach falling to the ground.

----------------

(Serena) shut her eyes concentrating her energy to form a ball that slammed into Darien and sent him into the scouts. She fell to the ground breathing hard.

Nick quickly grabbed (Serena) "Where did you take her!?" (Serena) started to laugh "you'll never get to her"

"She has part of her life force!" Mercury yelled shocked at the information "how…how did I miss that?!"

"What?!" they all yelled

(SERENA) let out a menacing laugh "Oh well, I guess you found me out" she said rolling her eyes

"Bring her back!" Nick said shaking her

Darien looked at mercury who was typing crazy on her computer "is there a way to get her back?"

Mercury shook her head "this isn't good…."

"What is it?" Mina asked

"She has to kill herself…"

"No" Darien whispered everyone gasped

(Serena) let out a laugh as nick dropped her in shock "no" he whispered shaking his head. They were all brought out of their shock when they heard Rini scream a blood curtailing scream.

Darien ran to his daughter who was screaming uncontrollably "What's wrong with her?!" he asked frantically holding his daughter

"MI!" Lita let out as (Serena) turned back into MI.

"OH NO! That's mean…." Mina yelled looking at each of her friends

Rini screams ended as her body fell limp in Darien's arms. "Rini" he said shaking the girl lightly "Rini" he said again more forcefully "RINI!" he yelled falling to his knees, he frantically searched for a pulse but was unable to find one.

Nick ran to his little princess tears falling from his eyes "no…no!"

Everyone huddled around Rini's lifeless body "how did this happen?!" Darien asked angry and bewildered

Mercury whipping away her tears scanned her computer "it...It said that part of her life force was taken as well…"

"But that's impossible she was here the whole time!" Zach argued

"Wait" Lita said brushing the little girl's bangs from her eyes "did you not say she had a night mare about her mother?"

"That's it" Mercury said in a low voice "she is connected to her mother, and in her dream as Serena's life force was being drained so was Rinis….so that means when Serena…."

"Left she took Rini with her" Zack finished for mercury as he wrapped his arm around her, they both began to sob. Nick stood as did Darien they both walked over to a laughing Mi.

Suddenly a Serena's body appeared lying still on the ground her dress coved in blood around her stomach. Darien ran to her checking her pulse even though he knew she was not longer with him. He began to sob into her hair as Mars and Venus made their way over to their fallen princess.

Nick stood shocked at the sight of Serena's lifeless body, he clinched his hands into a fist and his anger raise, and he began to see a vision of his times with Serena, both as Serenity and her present self.

"YOU TOOK MY FAMILY AWAY FROM ME!" everyone turned as they noticed the voice did not belong to Darien but to nick, Darien looked up at Nick surprised, "YOU BITCH! YOU KILLED MY SISTER!" he yelled even louder. "AND MY NEICE!" tears were trailing down his face as he turned into Nephrite, but there was something different about him, his short hair changed from a brown to the same blond as Serena's. Everyone gasped His normal armor changed to a crisp white one with the moon crest placed above his heart. Hanging from his neck was a moon locket.

He took out his sword and held it against Mi's neck "I will execute you!" Mi only laughed

"so turns out Queen Serenity had a bastard son" Mi stood as the Sword still leaned against her neck drawing a little bit of blood "A Whore for a Queen" she mused

"SHUT UP! Don't you EVER speak of my Mother" Nephrite yelled as he pressed the Sword deeper into her neck causing her to gasp

Nephrite took his sword and raised it up ready to strike when he felt a warm hand touch his shoulder he turned to see Princess Serenity, but she was translucent, she shook her head "No brother, you mustn't kill her"

"Serenity" the group gasped Darien looked from his fallen princess to the translucent one that stood before them.

"If you take her life, you will be just like her. Have pity on her as I do"

"I Do not Want nor NEED your pity!" Mi hissed

Serenity only smiled "Princess Mi sole successor to the throne of the sun for betraying the Moon Kingdom and infringement of the alliance among out people I hear by strip you of all your powers and there for leave you to live your days as a mortal human"

A bright light surrounded Mi taking her sun powers and leaving her mortal with nothing. Serenity waved her hand causing Mi to disappear.

"I think she'll like Canada" she said with a laugh

"You're gone…and your laughing?" Darien said still holding on to Serena's body "I've lost you and my daughter"

Serenity smiled brightly at Darien causing him to glare at her "Small lady is right here" Right then a translucent 16 year old Rini stood next to her ghostly mother.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?!" Nick asked annoyed

Rini shook her head "Mom I think he forgot"

Serenity giggled into her hand agreeing with her daughter "I think so too"

"forgot what?" Nick asked confused

Lita stood up and walked over to Nick, he grabbed the Moon locket around his neck. "this…this is what Serenity gave you on one of your secret meetings" she said holding it up

"Secret meetings what secret meetings?!" Darien asked evidentially jealous

Serenity waved him off "not now, Lady Jupiter, you know?" she asked questionable

Lita nodded "I've been having memories of the past"

"Well then, anyway Nephrite dear brother, do you not remember why I gave this to you?"

Nick shook his head

"Men never remember anything important" Serenity said rolling her eyes

"HEY!" came from all the men in the room

Rini giggled "it's the waters of life uncle"

Nick turned to serenity curiously "waters of life?"

Serenity nodded "go to me and pour some into my mouth, Rini should awake just as I do" Nick ran over to sister and did as she said to do. At that moment the translucent figures of Serenity and Rini began to disappear

Rini waved to her father and uncle "bye guys see you in 16 years"

"She is defiantly getting home schooled" Darien said

As nick added "Shot guns, and lots of them"

At that point Serena's eyes fluttered opened and she sat up looking around she turned to Nick and punched him in the arm

"OUCH!"

"Took you long enough!" She smiled at her brother they both embraced

She ran over to Rini who was now opening her eyes as well "Mummy?" Serena smiled sweetly at her daughter as Darien ran over embracing them both

Everyone stood back as tears fell from their faces.

"I thought I lost you both" he cried into his lover's hair "I can't and won't live with you, both of you"

Serena ran her fingers through her prince's hair "you will never have too" Darien pulled back staring into both his princesses eyes.

Rini embraced her father as Darien returned it "I love you Daddy"

Darien looked up at serena who was now crying "Daddy" he whispered "she called me Daddy, Just daddy" he was over the moon he held his daughter tightly kissing her on top of her head "I love you too Rini"

Rini pulled away "why you no call me princess?" she was sad once more "I like you call me princess" Darien lifted her face to meet his "I'm sorry princess" Rini smiled brightly at her father and hugged him once more. Serena stood and embraced her friends.

After everyone calmed down Serena and Nick sat to explain why they had kept their relationship a secret.

"Mother was young, she met a man who worked for your father Darien…she knew it was forbidden to be with a man from earth let alone someone not of her rank. She found out she was pregnant and decided to take a long vacation which no one seemed to notice as strange. The only ones that new were her scouts, Lita, Amy, Rei and Mina's mothers. After giving birth to a son, she sadly handed the baby over to his father who promised to keep birth a secret, well at less who he's mother was.

My grandfather would have killed Nephrite if he would have found out. She went on to marry my father and then have me. I found out at the age of 6, my mother received photos of a young boy and letters that told of his achievements. Nephrite found out about his birth right at the age of ten, since my mother was queen she was able to have nephrite visit, but only in secret. As we got older we had our secret meetings in the valley away from the castle and all the towns, thinking it was safe to meet there."

"I saw you two one afternoon as I went to eat an apple under the tree in the middle of the clearing…when you gave him that necklaces then I started to see you two more and more"

Serena smiled at Lita

"You probable believed we were lovers? Right?" Nick asked smirking

Lita nodded her head not meeting their eyes.

"It's quite alright Lita, it happened a lot with us, I'm sure all of you thought that when you saw us together how close we are, but anyway I knew Nephrite would become one of the earth prince's guards and I was scared for him, so I went to the temple and filled the moon locket with the water of life, just in case anything was to ever happen to him or his friends he would be safe."

The two held each other's hands "and I am grateful for your gift"

Serena smirked "yes even if you took FOREVER to use it!"

Nick laughed "I'm sorry, I didn't remember"

"I guess I can forgive you"

"anyway we were not allowed to tell, I am sorry my prince, but if we were to tell you I was part lunardian than I would have been able to protect and serve you as I wanted plus it would have shamed my mother and father"

Darien shook his head "it's quite alright"

"this doesn't change anything" nick said looking to everyone "I am in no way a prince, so please do not refer me as one, my mother may have been a queen and my sister is a princess but I am still a General and proud of it as my father was, I do not bear the moon insignia on my forehead as serenity does, nor can I use the silver crystal I am more earthling than anything else. I am here to protect my prince and will continue to do so till the day I die"

Darien smiled at his friend "this explains so much, why you always left at weird hours, and returned smelling of moon roses"

Darien stood causing Nick to stand as well, he embraced his friend and smiled "I am forever in your debt my friend you saved and protected my family, our family and I will never forget it"

Rini ran up smiling at her father "Daddy I tired you read my bunny story now?" Darien smiled lovingly down at his daughter "anything for you angel"

Rini ran off to her room to get the book

"It's your family now" Nick said placing a hand on his shoulder "take care of my sister and niece"

Darien looked back at him, he could see the pain, love and understanding in his friends eyes, he had taken care of his sister and niece for three years and now he knew as well as Darien that things were to change. Darien nodded "always" he turned and knelt down to Serena

"My princess" he said holding onto Serena's hand

"Yes my prince?"

Darien pulled out a black velvet box "I was going to do this tonight anyway after dinner, but things went the other way" he said with a laugh as the girls gasped

"Oh my god! I think he's proposing!" Mina yelled excited everyone turned to her as the three girls covered her mouth with their hands and apologized

Darien shook his head and looked back to Serena "I love you Serena will you be mine forever?"

Serena smiled brightly "YES!" she hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear "forever and always"

**The End**

**But wait, what happens to her parents? What do they say or do? Well I guess you will have to wait hehehee, anyway I hope you like the story there is going to be a continuation to this story that answers the parents :o) **

Mizqt – you are so cool thank you for all the comments about the story I really appreciate it!

sabina21- SerentiyMoonGodness- kimora ( you were right, sorry I never wrote you back, I couldn't give it away;O)) Mei fa-chan- bunnykim89- APRIL26 you are all wonderful thank you for supporting my first story!!


	18. Chapter 18

Standing in the kitchen, she smiled brightly at her family. Two weeks had gone by since their fight with Mi. She and Rini moved in with Darien, a week after moving in Darien broke the news to her about her father and his threats. Taking a deep breath Serena shook the thoughts away and served the hot breakfast onto three awaiting plates.

"mmmm pannie cakes!" Rini yelled in excited

"It looks great honey," Darien smiled.

"Thank you, now eat up before it gets cool"

"Yes mommy" Rini and Darien said laughing as Serena rolled her eyes.

----------

"Samuel! Do not walk away from me when I am speaking to you young man!"

"This conversation is over, I have to go or I'll be late for class" Sam walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

As he walked down the sidewalk he could feel his anger building up _'he expects me to just roll over! He sent my sister away! But he didn't just send her away; he sent my niece or nephew away as well! We're supposed to be a happy family supporting each other!'_

Walking into Juuban high, he quickly remembered that today was the day he was heading to the University of Tokyo.

Sam was a senior in high school, he had worked extremely hard to skip some grades, the sooner he graduated the sooner he could leave that place _they_ called a home.

------------------------

"So are you ready for your first day of college?" Darien said smiling down at Serena, who was staring at her list of books she needed.

Darien could since the uneasiness and worry coming from the petit blond.

He placed his arm gently around her shoulder "Rini will be fine, she's here on campus with us, there's nothing to worry about. You will do great in all your classes, don't stress, so let's go and get your books K?"

Serena smiled "thank you"

After two hours they had acquired everything the blond needed.

"$600.00 for books! Gezz no wonder college students normally have two or three jobs" Darien couldn't help but let out a chuckle "and this is only my first semester!" she continued.

Darien smiled "at less we have money"

"Please _YOU_ Have money-"

"No _WE _have money, what's mine is yours remember?"

Serena nodded and took a deep breath "well the girls are waiting for us at the fountain so let's head there, we still have an hour before my first class"

------------

"Sam, what's up with you? You seem upset about something. Did your dad get on your case again?"

"No Mika, I'm fine," he said walking to the bus

Mika is the same age as Sam; also equally as smart, she too had skipped grades in hope of graduating and attending college early. She has long brownish burgundy hair, that waved at the ends toward the middle of her back.

Mika ran after Sam taking the seat next to him "I know your lying to me Samuel but its fine, when you're ready to talk about it just let me know"

----------------

"HEY GUYS!" Mina yelled waving her arms enthusiastically toward the happy couple.

Serena and Darien smiled at their group of friends

"Wow, so I see you got all your books Sere. Crazy expensive right?" Lita said pointing to the massive about of books in Serena's hands.

"Yep" she replied, "So what are everyone's classes?"

Serena was studying to gain her— Bachelor of Arts in Graphic Design

Mina was Studying to gain her— Bachelor of Arts in Fashion Retail Management and Design

Lita was studying to gain her— Bachelor of Arts in Culinary Management

Rei was studying to gain her— Bachelor of Arts in Web Design & Interactive Media

Amy was of course studying to be a doctor

Zack as well was studying to be a doctor

Jay was studying to gain his Digital— Bachelor of Arts in Filmmaking & Video Production

Darien of course was now in his junior year of studying to be a Doctor he would soon be starting his rotations at the campus hospital.

"We have three classes Color Theory, Computer Applications, Fundamentals of Design" Jay said smiling brightly with his arm around Rei

"No way! Me too!" Serena screeched in excitement, Rei smiled showing her excitement "we're going to have so much fun" Serena added

Mina stared at the three smiling friends and nodded "Well I guess we are all together" Mina pushed her class schedule in front of her three friends "I have the same classes!"

"Well I have History and Culture of Cuisine, concepts and theories of culinary techniques and Sanitation and safety," Lita said with a sad expression

"We have Anatomy/Embryology, Molecular and Cell Biology I, and Histology" Amy said smiling sweetly at Zack, who returned her smile

Serena shook her head "man I don't think I could last all day with those courses"

"Well I will be in Pathology I, Medical Microbiology, Physiology II, and Introduction to Clinical Med/Clerkships 3…so I'll probably will meet you back at the house, Serena"

"Well we can meet for lunch, maybe pick Rini up so we can all have lunch together" Serena said kissing him on the cheek,

Darien nodded "Sounds perfect"

Amy, Zack and Darien went on their way to the college medical building, as Lita went her way to the Culinary arts building, and Rei, Jay, Mina and Serena headed towered the Media building.

_____________

Sam and Mika walked around the campus with their guess passes staring at the huge buildings in front of them.

"Wow" Sam whispered

"Look there's the preschool let's go check it out"

"Why?" Sam asked confused "neither of us have kids or plan on having any, any time soon…unless there's something you need to tell me" he said losing all the color in his face

Mika giggled into her hands "no silly, remember I'm on the pill, there's no need to worry about _that"_

Sam sighed in relief "don't do that to me you 'bout scared me to death!"

Mika laughed again and took his hand "I want to see the children and see if they will allow volunteers, its good college credit for my major" Mika was wanting to become an elementary teacher, she loved working with children especially 3-6 year olds.

"Since it's about lunch time can we go get lunch after words?" Sam pleaded rubbing his stomach and licking his lips.

Mika shook her head "wow you know you really are just like your sister" Mika stopped turning to Sam right away "oh god Sam I didn't…I mean I am so sorry…it just slipped…"

Sam shrugged and kept walking "don't worry about it Mika, I take it as a complement" he said laughing Mika ran up to him swinging her arms around his shoulders.

Once inside the preschool a woman with long red hair and bright yellow eyes welcomed the young teens.

"Can I help you?" she asked sweetly

Mika nodded "I was wondering if you had any openings for volunteer work?"

The woman smiled and nodded "let me check" he left the two and walked into a small room. At that time a young woman and Man walked in standing behind the two teens.

"Excuse us" Sam froze at the familiar voice

Mika turned around and smiled "oh, I'm sorry" she grabbed Sam's arm and pulled the frozen boy out of the way.

"Sam what's wrong?" Mika asked worried

Sam didn't say a word _'that voice…. there's no way that could be her…it sounds like her but older…mature…could it…?" _

"Ah, Hello Serena, Darien good to see you today, are you here to pick up Rini?"

'_What?! Serena' _Sam thought

"Yes, we wanted to take her to lunch with us, now that our morning classes are finished"

"I'll go get her," the red head said smiling at the two.

"Thank you" they both said turning to the chairs in the lobby.

Sam turned to face the couple, staring at the blond he shook his head _'Serena always wore those ridicules Odango's, there's no way that…unless…'_

_FLASH BACK_

_Sam sat on the top of the stairs listening to his parent's conversation _

"_I'm telling you Irene they know where she is! Darien even said he wouldn't let us go near or hurt them again"_

_Irene who was crying stood angry "Can you blame him?! We sent her away! WE took her away from her friends! And now We expect them to just forgive us and tell us where she is?!"_

_Ken slammed his fist into the table "She's our daughter they have no right-"_

"_WE have no right!" _

_Sam sat in shock "Serena's back" _

_END_

Sam walked over to the couple on the couch

"Serena" he said in a soft voice

Serena looked up from her book and smiled "yes, can I help you?" she asked sweetly not realizing whom she was speaking too.

"You don't remember me do you?" he asked tears forming in his eyes

Serena stood as did Darien, "do I know you?" she asked questionable

"Serena Selene Tsukino…?" he asked scared he knew that there was no way his sister would keep the last name of the family that disowned her.

"Who are you?" Darien asked standing protectively in front of Serena

Sam smiled at the man "I'm Sam, Samuel Travis Tsukino"

Serena gasped pushing Darien out the way, causing him to fall awkwardly on two of the waiting room chairs.

"Sammy!" she cried as she embraced her long lost little brother.

Sam smiled, after Serena was sent away he wouldn't allow anyone to call him Sammy, it was nice to hear the name once more from his sister.

Serena pulled away looking her brother up and down "Wow, you have grown"

Sam laughed "look at you, I almost didn't recognize you!"

Mika and Darien looked at the two with smiles

"Oh, sorry, Sammy this is Darien my fiancé, Darien this is Sammy my little brother"

"It's nice to hear you say 'Little Brother' again Seren" Sam walked over and grabbed Mika's hand "this is Mika my err- um…"

"Girlfriend" Mika finished shaking Serena's hand

"Oh my, little Mika? The doll maker?"

The two nodded, Serena smiled brightly and embraced the little girl, "and well it's great to see you again Mika"

At that point the red haired woman came out holding a very happy pink haired little girl.

"Mummy! Daddy!" she yelled jumping down from the woman's arms and running to her parents.

Sammy stared in shock "mommy" he whispered

Serena hugged her daughter "Rini I have someone I want you to meet" Serena walked over to Sammy and smiled "Sammy meet Rini your niece, Rini meet Sammy your uncle"

Rini smiled at the young man as she saw tears rolling down his face "why do men cry so much mummy?" she asked causing her father to bust out in laughter

"Because they are happy dear"

"Oh"

"Sammy did your parents send you here?" Serena asked

Sammy shook his head "No, I'm here on a school trip"

"Sammy and I had skipped a couple grades, we are seniors now, we are here seeing the college so next year in the fall after graduation we can attend" Mika added

"Oh, well that's great Sammy! I am so proud of you!"

Darien walked over placing his arm around Serena "well I don't know about all of you, but I'm starving" he smiled brightly at Sammy and Mika "How would you two like to have lunch with us?"

Sammy smiled "we'd would love too!"

As the group walked out of the daycare, what they did not know was Ken Tsukino was watching every move they made. Just as he threatened he had been fallowing Serena and Darien for weeks. He watched as he saw his grandchild skip happily beside her newly found uncle.


	19. Chapter 19

Sammy returned home, reluctantly, but happy for the first time in a long time. He walked up to his room saying nothing to either one of his parents and smiled as he lay contentedly on his bed.

'_She's back, Serena, Sailor moon, my sister…is back and I got to see her today' _

Sammy sat up pulling a photo out of his wallet; it was of him and Serena holding hands when he was only 5. Tears came to his eyes, he was truly happy he had his true family back once again.

_They can't know_ he thought quickly looking to his bedroom door.

------------------------

Serena sits blissfully on the park bench with her head on her 'older brothers' shoulder. After school Mina had offered to take Rini home and spend time with her, so Serena could hang out with Nick.

"So he finally found you huh?" Nick asked worried

"It's alright, don't worry about it, Sammy won't tell his parents. Besides I have been thinking lately, that maybe one day I would be ready to see them again…I mean…maybe they really feel bad for what they did"

Nick sighed "Serena, you know I will support you in whatever you decided, but I can't forgive them as easily as you can…and I doubt Darien and the others will…they took his family away from him…and then when he tried to find you…they wouldn't tell him where you were or if you were even alright…"

Serena sat up straight and smiled sweetly "but Nick, if they had never sent me away, we would of never found each other once again…I can't be angry at them for causing me to find my brother and best friend"

Nick smiled at his little sister; she always surprised him with her unpolluted and gentle heart. But he knew she was right, if they hadn't of sent her away they wouldn't have found each other and spent the past three years together as a family.

They missed out on so much in the silver millennium, he wasn't going to miss out on another minute with her or his niece. He turned to his sister and kissed her gently on the forehead "and you are the best thing to ever happen to my life…you and my little rabbit"

---------------------------------

it was now October and Halloween was slowly approaching.

Sammy had spent almost every day after school over at Serena and Darien's. He was reunited with all of Serena's crazy friends and introduced to the man who was and still is her brother from the silver millennium.

Nick, Serena, Darien and Rini sat around the dining room table talking about Halloween and were asking Rini about what she would like to be, Sammy heard Serena tell Darien and Nick that she did not want to walk in her old neighborhood in fear of her parents, she wasn't ready to see them just yet.

But then Sammy spoke up from the living room

"Serena, I wanted to let you know that we don't live in the same house anymore, we moved last year"

But before Sammy could tell her were they now lived five girls banging on the front door cut him off.

As Sammy answered the door he was ran over by the crazy scouts.

All conversation was forgotten as the girls ran up to Rini, each holding a different but cute costume.

"What are you guys doing here?" Serena asked confused "And did you have to run over my brother?" she asked watching Sammy stand up holding his head "are you okay Sam?" she asked concerned.

Sammy smiled at his sisters concern and nodded "yea I'm fine, I should get going though, I have a lot of home work. Talk to you tomorrow"

Sammy kissed his sister on the forehead and then did the same to his niece who giggled, he shook hands with Darien and Nick and then turned to the girls "don't make my niece look ridicules okay?" with that he left.

Serena turned her attention to the girls "what are those?" she asked pointing to the different customs

"These are for Rini!" Rei said excitedly

"They look like sailor scout uniforms," Nick pointed out

Serena shook her head "No way…"

Mina nodded her head proudly "Yes! We went to the Halloween store for our costumes and saw these cute Sailor Venus costumes in the store!! I knew Rini would love it!" Mina laid the Venus costume in front of the little three years old.

Rini looked at her father then her uncle confused.

"I no like Venus" Rini said with a pout

Serena bit back a laugh and turned to Mina, who was heartbroken, Rei laughed out loud pulling up her Sailor Mars costume.

"Its okay honey we all know you love mars because of her beauty and intelligence and refinement"

Everyone fell quite, Rini shook her head once more "No" Rei looked to the girl with evil eyes asked "Why?!"

"Mars to weird" Rini said with a shake "she talk to much"

Serena had to bust out and laugh, it was too funny to hold back. Rei looked to Serena staring daggers at her.

Darien looked to Lita and Amy was smiling "so let me guess Jupiter and Mercury right?"

Amy and Lita nodded then pulled out their sailor costumes,

"But after seeing what she thinks of Mars and Venus I really don't feel like hearing what she thinks of us" Lita said putting her hands into her bag "so instead I also picked up this" she pulled out a little chef's outfit.

Serena grabbed it and smiled "awe this is too cute!"

Lita nodded "yep I thought so too! She can be just like her auntie Lita!" Lita said proudly

Nick smiled at Lita "that's a cute idea, why don't you ask her?"

Lita blushed and nodded "Rini, look how would you like to be a chef like your Auntie Lita?"

Rini gabbed the costume and smiled "I like it" she said hugging it "but no want to be chef for candy!"

Lita's smile faded away and she slumped into a chair.

Serena smiled "well at less she likes it…unlike the others" she said laughing at Venus and Mars, who looked as if they could killer her with their intense glares.

"Well Amy, besides the Mercury costume is there anything you have to offer?" Nick asked smiling at one of his favorite scouts. He always liked Amy; she was quite and kind, and never fussed over trivial things, unlike the other scouts.

Amy nodded and pulled out another costume she was clearly proud of, everyone fell to the ground with a **THUD** in the wise scouts hands was a costume of Albert Einstein, yes Einstein.

The costume consisted of a bald cap with little hair on the sides, a lab coat with a pocket protector and pens, plaid pants and black shoes. With a clip board saying E=MC squared,

Rini looked at it and smiled "Enniestein!" she exclaimed causing everyone to shake their heads

"I learn him from Auntie Amy!" Rini added

Serena looked to Amy and shook her head "Amy, have you been filling her brain with this stuff?" Amy smiled and nodded proudly at her little niece

"Serena it's never too early to start!"

Darien couldn't hold it back he started to laugh uncontrollably. "I got her a costume too," he said after calming down, He walked over to their bedroom and came out with a cute yellow ball. He placed it in front of everyone with a smile

"Darien what is this?" Serena asked picking it up, as she did so the yellow ball fell limp and an orange looking noise came flapping in front of her "it's a duck?" She asked wavy.

Darien nodded proudly "she'll look cute"

Everyone shook his or her head "Darien she isn't going to like that" Nick said calmly. Darien glared at his soon to be brother-in-law, causing the general to back off and laugh nervously "but what do I know right?"

Rini stared at the yellow thing and shook her head "no like it" she said causing Darien to fall to his seat in defeat.

Everyone turned to Nick to see if he happened to have anything. Nick just shook his head "No way, I learned my lesson last year thank you"

Everyone turned to him as Serena started to laugh "oh yea laugh it up seren! Last year I went out and bought five different costumes and this little thing" he points at Rini "threw them all in the fire place"

"The funny thing was she was only two, but she said, 'I no want, fire! Take back or Fire!" I told him she was serious but he didn't listen."

Everyone busted out in laughter, Serena calmed down first and stood up "well I guess its mommy to the rescue once again!" she said with a cheerful proud voice. She walked over to the hallway closet and pulled out a white box.

"I had Sammy being this over last week" Serena set it on the table in front of Rini "Now Rini honey this is a special costume that mommy wore when she was your age, would you like to see it?"

The little girl smiled excitedly "yes"

Serena opened the box and pulled out an Empress Costume, which was a blue and white satin dress with a gold trim, the sleeves were long and translucent. Everyone gasped at how beautiful the gown was.

"For me?" Rini asked staring at the dress as her face grew to a light pink shade

Serena smiled and nodded "My mommy whore it when she was your age, as did I and now you"

Darien could hear the hurt in Serena's words.

Serena then looked into the box to find a picture of her at the age of three wearing the same dress holding on to her mother hand. She stared at it then realizing a note was pinned to the back. She took the note off the back of the photo and began to read it to herself.

At that time Darien gave a look to the girls, who took the hint. They said their good byes and left. Darien then turned to Nick, who nodded understanding and picked up his happy Niece "how about some ice cream princess?" There was no need for an answer her happy and excited expression was all he needed.

After the apartment was empty Darien turned to Serena and sat in silence as she read the letter to herself.

_To my Dearest Serena,_

_I know that you probably hate me, and I for one cannot blame you. I hate myself for what I have done to you, for the decisions I had made three years ago. I only wish I could go back and change things. _

_I know that you must be wondering how I knew you would get this…Please Serena do not be angry with Sammy, I found him in the attic looking for this box. He refused to tell me what he wanted it for, even though I knew. I asked him to tell me where you were so I could apologize in person. But he would not tell me. _

_I decided one night while, he slept, to write you this note and send you this photo. I wanted to give this box to you earlier this year…I'm should of told you that I saw your beautiful little girl in the crown…just one look at that little girls hair and I knew…she was yours and you were back. _

_After that I ran up to the attic and prepared this box, in it you will find the shoes and the same wilted flower you wore in your hair the day you wore this dress. Serena I know that you hate me, I know that Mr. Chiba is the father of your child, I knew the moment he started coming around and asking for you._

_I do not and will not try to explain my actions toward you or him or even your friends. Finding out about your pregnancy and your life as the famous Sailor moon scared me…_

_But like I said my actions were wrong and I will forever live in the guilt and sadness that I had caused you and your family. But please always remember that I do love you so much, more than I can say and I always will. Your father also loves you and feels the same guilt and sadness, when he came to see Darien he lost his temper, do not be alarmed but he had been fallowing you all for the past couple of months, I had him stop once I found out. I am truly sorry my child, and know that we will no longer bother you, but know that you will always be welcomed into our home, you and your family._

_Once more I am sorry, truly sorry my daughter. _

_With all my love always and forever your mother_

_Irene Tsukino_

Serena could see the dried tears on the letter now mixed with her own wet one. Serena looked over at Darien and handed the letter to him; he took it and read over it.

When he was finished he looked up at Serena and grabbed her hand. "I want to see them," she said softly. Darien nodded slowly and with a quick slide he embraced his love.

-------------

Halloween came fast and Rini came out dressed in her beautiful dress past down by her mother. Her little pink hair was curled nicely; making her looked like a princess from the ages of King Henry and his court.

Serena and Darien smiled sweetly at their little princess. Once outside they were met by Mina and Mitchell, who were Alfred Lunt and Lynn Fontanne--Broadway couple, who reigned for 55 years

Lita and Nick who were Lucille Ball and Ricky Ricardo

Amy and Zack who were Marie and Pierre Curie--Partners in love and science

Rei and Jay who were Cleopatra and Marc Anthony

Sammy and Mika were dressed as Tuxedo Mask and Sailor moon

This of course caused Serena and Darien to burst out laughing. Sammy understood the laughter, but Mika was left in the dark. "it was her idea" he mumbled

Serena and Darien were dressed as themselves.

Serena had a plan and wanted to not be dressed up in a costume. Darien on the other hand was relieved that no one was forcing him to dress up.

The group of friends made their way to the Juban Park where Darien told Serena and a very happy Rini to stand in front of the fountain. Sammy looked at the position the two stood and whispered to Darien

"You posing them exactly like the old picture of-"

Darien shhhed Sammy "I don't want her to know"

Serena of course did not notice and smiled lovingly as did Rini.

Darien took the Polaroid photo out of the camera and hurried them on their way. Rini, Darien and Serena said good-bye to all their friends as they took Rini trick or treating, they were planning on meeting up with them at the crown for the Halloween bash after dropping Rini off at home with the sitter.

--------

It was the last house before heading home; Rini ran up to the door and knocked loudly. As the door opened a tall woman with long purple hair looked down at the little girl

"Tick or meat!" she yelled

The woman stood gazing at the child _it's her_

Rini feeling uneasy, yelled to her parents, who ran right up to her.

Serena and Darien ran up to Rini, but froze behind her as they noticed who was at the door. They both knew that it was possible to run into them tonight, but actually seeing them was a whole other story.

Serena did not feel angry as she stared into her mother dark brown eyes. She felt sadness, she saw the guilt, and pain in her mother's eyes. Most important she saw love, a love that she thought she would not see.

Serena took a step forward "hi" she said in a shaken voice.

She felt fourteen again; tears began to fill her eyes as she saw the tears fall from her mother's eyes.

"Hi" her mother said back in the same cracked voice as Serena.

Darien stepped up and picked his daughter up. Standing behind Serena, he didn't want his confused little girl to interrupt this moment.

"I see…you got the dress"

Serena nodded "thank you" she said in a small voice still not leaving her mother's stare

Irene dropped the bowl of candy on the ground as she embraced her daughter after three long years. Both crying uncontrollable, "I'm so sorry, so so very sorry" her mother said over and over again.

Serena rubbed her mother back shaking her head "I forgive you Mom"

Irene looked into her daughter's big blue eyes and smiled "I've missed you so much"

Serena smiled back "and I've missed you"

Irene led the three into the house closing the door. She turned to Darien, who had given Rini to Serena.

"Mr. Chiba"

"Darien please"

"No, I do not deserve to be so informal with you…I have disrespected you and for that I am forever sorry"

Darien placed a gentle hand on Irene's shoulders "all if forgiven"

Irene stared at him in amazement; she gave him a small smile and nodded "If you say so"

Darien smiled back "I do" he then pulled out the Polaroid from his pocket "this is for you"

Irene took the photo and busted into tears again. "Oh my, it's just like the one of Serena and me all those years ago…thank you"

Darien nodded and stepped back to Serena, who placed Rini on the ground. "Mamma, I would like you to meet Rini, Rini honey this is your Grandmother, mommy's mother"

Irene knelt down in front of the little girl staring at her taking in every feature ever detail. "She's beautiful," she said with a smile.

Rini smiled back and embraced her grandmother, causing her to tear up again; Rini looked at her grandma and smiled "You're happy?"

Irene nodded as Rini smiled "that's good" Rini then looked around "do I have grandpa?"

Right as the question was asked they heard a voice from behind them "Serena"

Serena looked over to see her father standing shocked and relieved tears running down his face. Serena quickly embraced her father, who also repeated apologies in her ear. He also turned to Darien and apologized as his wife did earlier.

"I was wrong Serena" he said holding on to his daughters hands "I should of never acted the way I did…I am so sorry" Serena kissed her father on the cheek shaking her head "its over now, we are all together and that's all that matters"

Ken smiled lovely at his daughter when he felt someone tugging at his pant leg he looked down to find Rini looking up at him "are you my Grandpas?" she asked innocently

Ken looked to Darien and Serena for permission, they both nodded with a smile and he knelt down beside her "yes" Rini smiled at him and hugged him, he as his wife, began to cry.

Rini looked over to her mother and laughed "old people cry lot"

Everyone started to laugh at the cuteness of the little girl.

The three sat and talked about what happened in their lives, Serena called Sammy and told him what was going on and asked him to tell the girls. He was shocked at first but was relieved that now his family was finally back together again.

--------------------

"You look beautiful," Irene said fixing the veil on her daughter's head.

Serena smiled at her mother in appreciation. It had been four years and she was finally getting married, she and the others had finally finished college. Darien was now a top doctor in one of the top hospitals in Tokyo.

Rini was now in the seven and in elementary school; Sammy and Mika were in their last year of college and planned to get married the following year.

The scout where also planning their own marriages to the generals in the upcoming months, but today was about Serena and Darien.

"Are you ready?" her mother asked with a smile

Serena nodded staring at herself in the mirror, her gown, a beautiful white Satin side draped A-line with beaded lace bodice and tiered lace trim skirt with a Chapel train. Hugged her body nicely, the dress was made just for her.

On her head she wore a Silver and gold crown with a laced veil running down her back. Her blond hair was down and waved. She looked breathtaking.

The girls gathered around her smiling as she turned to face them all, they were all dressed in their princess gowns.

"You look amazing!" Princess Makoto said excited as she hugged her friend. She pulled away and handed Serena a Green and silver bracelet "from the people of Jupiter my Queen" Princess Makoto said with a bow.

"This is from the people of Mercury" Princess Ami said handing Serena a Blue and silver anklet

"This is from the people of Mars" Princess Rei said handing Serena a Red and silver pendent

"This is from the people of Venus" Princess Minako said handing Serena a Yellow and Silver jewel.

"Guys you didn't need to give me anything" Serena said smiling at their wonderful gifts

Princess Ami shook her head "No, it is tradition" the mercury princess smiled lovely at her best friend, Princess and future Queen.

Irene smiled at the girls "who would of guess my little Serena, would not just be getting married today but will also be crowned Queen of the galaxy"

"It is a sad but joyous occasion indeed"

Everyone turned to the door, Serena stepped forward "Mother?!"

Queen serenity nodded to her precious daughter, the two embraced one another "My child"

"Your majesty!" Luna and airtimes yelled running to their Queen

"I have missed you too Luna, airtimes" Queen Serenity said petting the small black cat gently

Irene not knowing how to react turned to the girls

"Oh, this is Queen Serenity, Serena's mother from the Silver Millennium" Princess Ami said smiling at the Queen.

Irene smiled gratefully to Queen Serenity "It is an honor your majesty"

Queen Serenity smiled and nodded "Likewise, but please call me Selene; it will be less confusing when my dear, well our dear Serenity takes the crown."

Serena smiled brightly at all of her loved ones, her friends and her mothers. Selene walked over to a quite Rini, who sat on a chair in her moon princess dress. "Hello" she said smiling at Selene

"Hello" Selene said taking a seat by Rini.

"So you're my grandmother too?"

Selene smiled at the young girl "yes"

Selene looked to the little girl in concern "Small Lady, you look troubled, can I help you?"

Rini looked up at her grandmother and smiled "I like that"

"Like what dear?"

"The name you just called…Small lady"

Selene smiled and kissed the girl on the forehead causing her moon sign to shine "and that's what you are a Lady, now what's troubling you?"

"Mamma's gonna be Queen right?"

Selene nodded her head proudly

"Well…how will she or papa have time for me if their ruling the WHOLE galaxy?"

Selene giggled at her granddaughter's question "Your mother asked me the same question when she was your age, except I was already queen."

"What did you say?"

"I told her that nothing in this whole galaxy could keep me from spending time with her"

"She's right Rini, nothing will keep me or your father from spending time with you" Serena said embracing her daughter "Now, let's get going shall we?"

Rini nodded her head and everyone made their way out to the doors of the church.

------

In the groom's room, Ken stood smiling at his soon to be son-in-law.

"I can't believe this day has finally come" Endimon said fixing his tuxedo "everything I've ever wanted is finally coming true…"

"I can't tell you how proud I am to have you as my son-in-law" Ken said as he embraced Endimon "wow, so your really gonna be a king?" Ken said with a laugh

Endimon nodded laughing too, as he ran a hand through his lavender hair "I guess so"

"In just a couple of hours" the group of men turned to the new voice "Hello Prince Endimon, it' been a long time"

"A millennium…" Jay said in shock as Nick elbowed him, the generals all bowed

"King Apollo…" Endimon whispered

"You look just like your father" Apollo said proudly "don't you think so old friend?" Endimon looked pasted the Sun and Moon King "Father" he whispered

"Majesty!" the generals all knelt down as the King of Earth entered the room and stood beside his best friend

"Its about time you married that girl!" King Merves said with a laugh as his son stared at him in shock "don't look so surprised son, I wouldn't miss my sons wedding nor his coronation" Walking over to his son he smiled as he embraced him

"I've missed you" Endimon whispered as a tear feel from his eyes

"And I've missed you"

Ken watched in confusion as he looked at the two new faces

"You must be Ken Tsukino" Apollo said turning to Ken, who took a step back in fear "do not fear me, my name is King Apollo father of princess Serenity, your daughter Serena"

Ken stared at the man as he shook his hand "father?" he felt a ting of jealousy ride through him.

Apollo nodded "yes, father" he said proudly "I am only here for the coronation of my little moon rabbit" he said lovingly "you have no need to feel jealous my friend" Apollo looked to Endimon then back to Ken "I was only able to spend a few years with my precious serenity before I passed…you have had a life time" he watched as Ken flinched "do not fret, the past is the past all if forgive…you have shown our little angel many years of love and devotion that out ways the three years of separation."

Ken nodded as he turned to Endimon "this must be your father"

"Yes, from the millennium, not of this time" Endimon corrected "King Merves of earth, I would like you to meet my soon to be father-in-law Ken Tsukino"

"It is a pleasure" The two men shook their hands and turned to Apollo "don't you have a princess to surprise?"

"Oh" Apollo said with a smile "I almost forgot" he laughed as he began to leave the room

_In the brides room_

As the girls began to leave the room to head to the church Serena stops and turns around "father" she whispered as she stared at the man standing behind her

"Hello my little Moon Rabbit"

Running to her father the two embraced "don't cry little one, I am sure your cousin Minako has worked very hard perfecting your powder" he said gently

"Yes I did!" she yelled sending a winking at her Uncle

"How did you…" before she could ask the question she quickly answered it by looking at her mother, Queen Serenity.

"We couldn't possible have a coronation with out the two kings of the two prospected planets, now could we?"

"Two…Kings?" Serena whispered as a smile came to her lips "he must be so happy"

"He is, as am I" Apollo said embracing his daughter once more

"Grandpa?" Apollo let go of his daughter as he turned his attention to his granddaughter "you're my other grandfather right? The one from the moon?"

"Oh my" he whispered "you look so much like your mother" picked the eight year old princess up smiling at her lovingly "I never thought I would get the chance to meet my granddaughter…and here you are" he kissed the little princess on her cheek, causing her to giggle

"Your facial hair tickles" she said laughing, "Its okay I like it"

Apollo embraced his grandchild once more, after a few moment he sat her down "you must be Ken's wife" he said approaching Irene

"It is a pleasure to meet you, your highness"

"Please, we're family" he said smiling

"Serenity sweet heart, your father will be walking with small lady as you will still be walking down with Ken, are you alright with this?"

Serena smiled nodding; today was going to be amazing.

--------------

Darien stood at the altar as Queen Serenity appeared next to him. "I'm glad you could do this majesty," Darien said with a bow as his father stood he side the moon Queen

"I would not miss this for the world Prince"

The church was decked with Pure Red Roses, which shimmered Gold, pure white linen ran down the middle of the walkway up to Queen Serenity.

Soon the music stared and the doors opened Mina and Nick walked in first (maid of honor and best man) fallowed by Rei and Jay, Sammy and Mika, Amy and Zack, Lita and Mitchell, Then Rini and King Apollo.

Rini walked over to her father and kissed his cheek and smiled at him as she walked over to take a seat by her Grandmother Irene.

Everyone stood as the music for the bride was played

_It seems like forever  
That I have waited for you  
In a world of disappointment  
On thing is true  
God has blessed me  
And he's blessed you too  
In a world of lonely people  
I've found you._

Darien held his breath as he saw Serena, she was breathtaking, he stared at her as she walked down the long walk way, the words of the bridal song coming true, this was his dream, his love his soul mate, his life.

_Take my hand  
And hold me close  
And don't let me go.  
You for me  
And me for you  
Together we'll make one_

Tears were glittering in his dark blue eyes, as he stared at her _God I love you_ he thought

_  
We were once strangers  
All by ourselves  
Living, living alone  
With no one else  
But here we are  
And it's so, so sweet  
God must have done this  
Made you for me  
And oh. _

"I love you" Ken whispered to his daughter "no matter what happens Serena…"

"Daddy" she whispered as they continued their walk "I will always be your little girl"

_Take my hand  
Hold me close  
Don't let go.  
You for me  
Me for you  
Together we'll make one. _

_We were always sleeping  
On the first thing we've start  
Dreaming, dreaming some love  
Wondering where you are  
How blessed I am  
That I've found you_

Handing Serena's hand to Endimon, Ken turned his eyes to the young Earth prince "protect her"

Endimon nods as he turns his attention to his bride "you're breath taking"

"You don't look half bad yourself" she replied

_  
Now that you're here  
I pray to say, "I do"  
Oh._

Standing in front of one another hand in hand the two turned to face Queen Serenity and King Merves

"After a thousand years of heart break and pain, these two have finally found their way to one another once again, showing that true love is never broken.

The joining of these two souls in holy matrimony can be seen by their unconditional devotion to one another. I have watched them from the very first time Endimon laid eyes on Princess Serenity, and new that this day would come.

Thru tragedy they were reborn and in happiness they found each other once more. Do you Endimon Prince of Earth son of King Merves and Queen Gaia take Serenity Princess of the Moon and Daughter of Queen Serenity and King Apollo as your wife?"

Darien turned to Serena and smiled lovingly "I do"

"And do you Princess Serenity take Endimon Prince of Earth son of King Merves and Queen Gaia, as your husband?"

"I do"

"I am happy to say I now pronounce you Husband and Wife may your lives be filled with blessings and love"

The two shared a passionate kiss before turning to everyone and kneeling to the grown to accept their crowns as King Endimon and Neo-Queen Serenity.

"I will always love you Serenity" Endimon whispered taking her hand in to his

"And I you Endy" she whispered back, she gave a small smile "I have a surprise for you by the way"

He smirked "and what is that?"

"I'm pregnant" she whispered into his ear causing him to fall over in shock "maybe I should have waited for after our carination" she said with a laugh.

**THE END**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the story. **


End file.
